My Lovely Girl
by KimValeryna
Summary: Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, dan cinta tidak perlu alasan yang jelas untuk mendefinisikannya. Tapi bagaimana jika cinta itu datang terlambat? Akankah masih ada harapan dan kesempatan?/RnRplease/Complete
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje, miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review ya. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 1

"Aku heran. Memangnya ada siswi di Hogwarts yang mau menjadi Ketua Murid Perempuan kalau Ketua Murid Laki-lakinya adalah dia. Aku yakin tak ada yang tahan berbagi asrama dengan seseorang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa harus aku. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa bertahan di asrama Ketua Murid dengan dia. Okey, Hermione, lupakan itu semua, kau harus professional."Sambil menenteng kopernya menuju ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid, Hermione Granger tak henti-hentinya menyesali nasibnya saat ini.

Menjadi Ketua Murid, tepat. Tapi tidak begini keadaannya kalau partner ketua muridnya bukan,

"Apa yang kau katanya Granger?" Suara dingin itu mengagetkan Hermione yang sedang melewati ruang rekreasi dengan membawa kopernya, sebenarnya dia akan langsung menuju kamar tidur ketua murid perempuan, dimana dia akan tinggal untuk satu tahun kedepan.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" Kata Hermione setenang mungkin.

"Well. Semuanya. Dan asal kau tahu saja Granger." Laki-laki yang tadinya duduk di sofa depan perapian itu kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Hermione.

"Jangan berani mendekat, kuperingatkan kau! Atau aku akan," Hermione tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kini laki-laki itu sudah menyudutkannya ketembok.

"Atau kau akan apa? Perlu kau tahu Granger, semua gadis di Hogwarts ingin sekali mendapatkan posisimu sebagai Ketua Murid Perempuan. Sebaiknya kau bersyukur saja harus berbagi asrama denganku." Laki-laki itu berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang dingin tak bisa dibaca, entah ia marah atau ia sedang menyombongkan diri Hermione tak tahu. Yang dia tahu sekarang bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari wajah laki-laki ini yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

"Draco Malfoy! Lepaskan aku!" Hermione berteriak di depan wajah Draco yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya itu.

Ya, Draco Malfoy. Dia adalah Ketua Murid Laki-laki yang beruntung bisa menjadi patner Hermione Granger dalam melaksanakan semua tugas Ketua Murid, dan yang lebih parahnya mereka harus berbagi asrama. Walaupun kini aura permusuhan sudah jarang sekali muncul, tapi tetap saja bagi mereka untuk berteman sedikit sulit.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang memeganggu, hingga aku harus melepaskanmu. Aku bahakan tidak menyentuhmu sama sekali."

Draco memang tidak memegang Hermione, kedua tangannya mengunci Hermione dengan posisi kedua tangannya dia sandarkan ke dinding. Tetap masih dengan ekspresi yang dingin, namun kali ini dia menyeringai sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju sofa nyaman di depan perapian.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, hampir mirip seperti mengendus. Belum sampai 10 menit dia di asrama Ketua Murid tapi hidupnya sudah terancam dalam bahaya. Bahaya bisa datang kapan saja kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan Ketua Murid laki-laki itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, yaitu menyeret kopernya menuju kamar tidur ketua murid perempuan dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"_Demi Celana Merlin, dan apapun milik Merlin! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Semoga aku tidak mati kesal di sini."_ Hermione membatin dan masih saja merutuki nasibnya sebagai ketua murid sambil berbaring karena kelelahan sesudah menyusun barang bawaannya.

"_Sebentar lagi aku akan jadi gila."_ Sekarang dia malah mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione memicingkan mata dan menguceknya, sebelum akhirnya mata coklat indah itu terbuka sempurna, Hermione baru menyadari bahwa tadi dia tertidur dan melupakan waktu makan siangnya karena terlalu sibuk menyusun barang-barangnya dan akhirnya terlelap sampai matahari sudah terbenam. Dia memutuskan untuk turun ke Aula besar dan makan malam bersama dengan Harry dan Ron. Tapi sebelumnya dia ingin mandi terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mandi Hermione berganti pakaian dan mengikat rambut ikalnya yang mengembang agar terlihat lebih rapi, dan dia langsung turun kelantai bawah tanpa menghiraukan dimana keberadaan partnernya itu.

"Hai, Mione." Harry tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hermione yang baru sampai di Aula besar. Dia langsung menuju meja Gryffindor dan menemui kedua sahabatnya yang telah duduk manis menunggunya.

"Hai Harry, hai Ron." Hermione duduk berhadapan dengan Harry dan Ron.

"Hai Mione. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi ketua murid?" Kata Ron sambil melahap sepotong besar paha ayam.

"_Bagaimana_ katamu Ron? Seharusnya kan kau sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya satu asrama dengan Draco Malfoy. Kita sudah mengenalnya, bukan mengenal tapi? Ah, lupakan. Kita sudah mengetahui kelakuannya lebih dari 7 tahun, dan kau masih bertanya bagaimana? Aku tidak habis pikir dimana letak otakmu itu Ron? " Hermione sedikit emosi saat menjawab pertanyaan Ron, padahal Ron tidak menyinggung nama Draco sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku? Aku kan cuma bertanya." Ron tidak mau kalah.

"Maafkan aku Ron. Aku hanya," Hermione merasa sedikit bersalah pada Ron. Seharusnya dia tidak membentak Ron saat ini. Mengingat mungkin Ron masih sakit hati padanya karena telah memutuskan hubungan percintaan mereka tidak lama setelah perang.

"Sudahlah, inikan hari pertama kita mengulang tahun ke 7 di Hogwarts setelah perang. Harusnya kalian senang bisa pulang ke Hogwarts." Harry menenangkan Hermione dan Ron, khususnya Ron yang sebentar lagi akan meledak .

Harry berkata begitu karena mungkin dia sangat senang karena bisa satu kelas dengan Ginny, karena Harry, Ron dan Hermione harus mengulang tahun ke 7 mereka yang sempat tertunda karena pencarian horcrux.

"Maafkan aku Harry, hanya saja aku belum begitu menikmati menjadi ketua murid. Mungkin karena aku belum melaksanakan satupun tugas sebagai ketua murid." Kata Hermione sambil manaruh kentang tumbuk dan sepotong paha ayam ke piringnya.

"Hermione, bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Menjadi Ketua Murid? Mmm, apa ada masalah lain, atau ini hanya karena Malfoy?" Kata Harry sedikit hati-hati mengatakannya, takut Hermione bereaksi seperti tadi. Namun kali ini Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Ayolah Hermione, kau sudah pernah menghadapi berbagai macam rintangan saat kita mencari horcrux bersama, dan kau bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa mengatasi pirang arogan itu? Itu hanya Draco Malfoy." Lagi-lagi Ron membuat emosi Hermione terpancing. Namun kali ini dia tidak ingin meladeni Ron dan hanya mendengus dan menyesap jus labu yang ada di pialanya.

"Cukup Ron, jangan mulai lagi." Kata-kata Harry membuat Ron langsung terdiam.

"Mione, lebih baik kalau kau tidak nyaman berada di asrama yang sama dengan Malfoy, kau bisa kembali ke asrama Gryffindor." Kata Harry memberi solusi untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

Tentu saja Hermione tidak menyetujuinya, dia tidak akan melepas tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua Murid dan bila dia tidak tidur di asrama ketua murid, itu namanya tidak professiona dan itu bukan Hermione sekali. Lagi pula ini baru hari pertama Hermione menjadi Ketua Murid. Mungkin di hari berikutnya akan lebih baik.

"Oh, terima kasih Harry. Tapi aku pasti bisa mengatasi ini. Yah, benar kata Ron, itu hanya Malfoy dan apa yang aku harapkan?" Hermione mencoba meyakinkan Harry dan di balas dengan senyuman oleh Harry.

Saat itu juga pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok pria berambut pirang yang baru saja bergabung di meja Slytherin dengan Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson. Yang langsung di sambut gelayutan manja Pansy pada lengan Draco.

"_Benar-benar memuakkan." _Hermione mencibir di dalam hati.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Malfoy! Cepatlah! Kau tahu ini sudah jam 9 dan aku melewatkan sarapanku di Aula Besar karena menungguimu mandi. Harusnya kau tahu kamar mandi di asrama ini cuma ada satu. Dan KAU! Bukan satu-satunya penghuni di asrama ini. Jadi cepatlah keluar!"

Kemarahan dan kekesalan Hermione sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggui sang Pangeran Slytherin mandi. Bukan karena apa-apa dia juga membutuhkan kamar mandi itu. Dia menggedor pintu kamar mandi berulang kali dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

"Hey, Granger sebenarnya siapa yang ingin di tunggui? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menungguiku mandi." Draco berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dengan santainya.

"_Apa dia tidak punya otak? Dasar Musang Pirang tak tau diri!" _Hermione membatin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia benar-benar sudah sangat marah. Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan akan bersiap meluncurkan mantra bombarda sebelum akhirnya pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Pemuda pucat berambut pirang itu berdiri di pintu kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggang dan membiarkan dada atletiknya di biarkan terbuka. Hermione bagai melihat patung porselen yang dipahat begitu sempurna. Untuk sejenak Hermione melupakan tujuannya berdiri di depan kamar mandi, tapi suara dingin dan datar Draco membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tutup mulutmu Granger, kau berisik sekali. Apa kau tidak di ajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu? Kau pikir ini lapangan quidditch, hingga kau boleh berteriak sesuka hatimu. Oh, atau kau sebenarnya ingin mandi bersamaku? Atau hanya ingin melihatku saat aku hanya memakai handuk seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu sebegitu murahannya dirimu Granger."

Seperti di sambar petir, Hermione merasakan ngilu di hatinya. Siapa yang suka di sebut sebagai wanita murahan. Seumur hidup Hermione dia tidak pernah dihina begitu kejam seperti ini. Imagenya sebagai murid terpintar sekaligus teman Harry Potter yang berkat otak cemerlangnya berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort beserta pengikutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu Malfoy. Aku bukan wanita murahan seperti yang kau katakan." Tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan Hermione langsung melewati Draco menuju kamar mandi.

Draco hanya menyeringai dan berjalan melewati Hermione tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Amarah Hermione sudah sampai ubun-ubun, untung saja dia tidak mengutuk pemuda arogan itu, karena kita semua tahu Putri Gryffindor ini masih punya otak, dan tahu apa akibatnya kalau dia mengutuk pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

Draco berhenti berjalan ketika baru 5 langkah dia meninggalkan Hermione di depan pintu kamar mandi. Tanpa membalik badannya dia berkata.

"Untuk apa kau mandi Granger, walaupun kau mandi 1000 kalipun. Kau tetap saja Darah-Lumpur kotor yang menjijikkan." Draco mencibir tanpa basa-basi, dan cacian itu berhasil menembus hati Hermione.

Baru saja dia menghina Hermione wanita murahan, sekarang panggilan tak pantas itu kembali dia ucapkan untuknya? Demi Merlin! Apa dia lupa, status darah tidak berlaku saat ini? Tapi tentu saja Draco tidak akan peduli. Dalam otaknya dia masih berfikir bahwa pure-blood adalah yang paling baik diantara semua status darah.

Hermione langsung membanting pintu kamar mandi hingga bunyinya menggema di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua murid. Tentu saja amarah Hermione semakin menjadi, dia benar-benar tidak suka disebut kau-tahu-apa oleh Draco. Panggilan kotor itu sangat menyakitkan baginya, bukan hanya karena dulu Draco pernah menghinanya dengan sebutan itu untuk pertama kali ketika mereka kelas dua. Kejadian di Malfoy Manor yang masih belum dia lupakan, kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya, ketika Bellatrix Lestrange mengintrogasinya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi dan mengukir tulisan kau-tahu-apa di kulit lengan kiri Hermione yang sontak membuat Hermione menjerit kesakitan.

Butiran air mata menetes jatuh dari kelopak mata Hermione, melewati pipi dan jatuh di bibirnya yang indah. Di balik pintu kamar mandi Hermione menangis sambil bersandar ke pintu dan berlahan tubuhnya beringsut kebawah. Dia terduduk sambil memegang kedua lututnya. Terisak karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya terhadap Draco Malfoy.

Hermione adalah gadis yang kuat, namun tetap saja dia adalah seorang perempuan yang memiliki perasaan yang bisa terluka. Dalam batinnya ia menolak untuk menangis karena hal sepele. Hanya dihina oleh Draco Malfoy. Batinnya tidak bisa berbohong.

Sementara di sisi lain, Draco Malfoy yang sudah mengenakan seragam khas Slytherinnya dan tidak tahu bahwa sang partner menangis terisak karena ulahnya, malah mematung memandang jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Memandang langit biru cerah tanpa awan sambil kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku. Pandangannya tidak fokus, sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang, seolah ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Ah, Miss Granger. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tidak biasanya kau terlambat masuk kelasku." Professor Slughorn mengerutkan kening dan bertanya heran kepada Hermione salah satu anak emasnya.

Semua pasang mata di kelas ramuan menatap Hermione yang mematung di depan pintu kelas ramuan dengan pandangan tidak-mungkin-dia-terlambat-masuk-kelas.

"Emm… maafkan saya Proffesor. Saya bangun kesiangan dan saya telat masuk kelas anda karena telah meninggalkan buku saya di asrama. Jadi saya harus kembali ke Asrama dan mengambilnya. Maafkan saya Professor, seharusnya…"Professor Slughorn memotong kalimat Hermione, sepertinya dia iba melihat Hermione dengan mata sembab seperti tidak tidur semalaman.

Hermione memang berbohong, mana mungkin dia akan berkata bahwa dia baru saja menangis di kamar mandi. Bukan alasan yang masuk akal untuk di terima, dan itu akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dimata semua orang.

"Sudahlah Miss Granger, kau hanya telat 10 menit. Sekarang duduklah bersama partnermu."

Hermione melangkah menuju kursi kosong di samping Draco Malfoy yang lagi-lagi menjadi patnernya. Dia menunduk ketika melihat iris kelabu milik Draco memandangnya, tidak menginginkan Draco melihat matanya yang sembab. Tentu saja bukan karena tidak tidur semalaman tapi karena hinaan dan makian dari laki-laki berdagu runcing ini, yang berhasil membuat dia menangis dan akhirnya terlambat masuk kelas ramuan pagi ini.

Hermione mencoba untuk bertingkah senormal mungkin, walau dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat pemuda itu saat ini. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat professor slughorn kecewa padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hermione mulai menaruh bukunya di meja dan duduk di samping Draco. Kini pandangan Hermione tertuju kedepan kelas, dimana professor slughorn sedang menjelaskan bagaimana cara membuat felix felicis.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, sepasang mata kelabu milik Draco masih saja terus memandang Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya, dia melihat kelopak mata Hermione yang sedikit membengkak.

"_Apa dia habis menangis? Aku kira dia tidak selemah itu. Kasihan juga, tunggu, apa aku tadi mengasihaninya? Tidak mungkin." _Draco membatin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan pandangannya berpindah ke depan kelas.

Walaupun mereka duduk bersama, tapi sepanjang pelajaran ramuan hari ini, baik Hermione atau Draco tidak ada yang memulai untuk berbicara atau memulai percakapan. Atau mungkin sekedar bertanya tentang apa saja bahan-bahan yang harus mereka masukan ke dalam kuali di meja meraka.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Hermione!" Sedikit sulit mencari orang yang memanggil Hermione, mengingat sekarang dia berada di koridor yang penuh sesak dengan anak-anak yang lalu lalang. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah menghampirinya, ternyata Ginevra Weasley yang memanggilkan. Dia melambaikan tangan pada Hermione dan mengerutkan kening ketika sampai di depan Hermione.

"Kenapa kau telat masuk kelas ramuan pagi ini? Dan, hey. Kenapa juga matamu sembab begitu? Katakan padaku Mione."

Hermione bingung harus berkata apa pada Ginny, dia tidak ingin Ginny tahu kalau dia menangis gara-gara partnernya Draco Malfoy.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gin."

"Kau sakit? Mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Kata Ginny sambil memegang bahu Hermione.

"Terima Kasih Gin, tapi sepertinya tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya sudah kalau kau berkata begitu. Kau akan menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam kan? Kau melewatkan sarapanmu dan makan siangmu hari ini."

Benar juga kata Ginny karena dia harus menunggu Draco keluar dari kamar mandi pagi ini, dia tidak turun ke Aula besar untuk sarapan. Tapi dia sempat meminum jus labu dan satu potong sandwich untuk mengganjal perutnya siang tadi. Dan malam ini, dia tidak punya selera untuk makan sesuatu.

"Ginn, sebenarnya aku akan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang aku pinjam." Hermione menunjukkan beberapa buku yang dia bawa. Bacaan ringan baginya, namun bagi Ginny itu sama sekali bukan bacaan ringan.

"Mau aku antar?" Kata Ginny lagi

"Tidak perlu Gin, pergilah ke Aula Besar dan makanlah sesuatu."

"Okey. Baiklah Hermione. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Menginaplah di asrama Gryffindor kalau kau benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan." Ginny memberikan sedikit perhatian untuk sahabatnya yang sangat ingin sekali dia jadikan sebagai kakak iparnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, hubungan Hermione dengan Ron sudah kandas.

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan mampir sesekali ke sana."

Hermione meneruskan perjalannya menuju perpustakaan, dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali menginap di asrama Gryffindor. Tapi malam ini dia harus berpatroli bersama dengan Draco. Di dalam hatinya tidak ada niatan untuk berbicara ataupun sekedar menyapa Draco, memandangnya saja dia tidak ingin.

Setelah kembali dari perpustakaan Hermione langsung menuju ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua murid, dimana dia tadi meninggalkan essay transfigurasinya di meja depan perapian. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat essaynya sedang di tindih oleh sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam mengkilat yang penuh dengan lumpur. Wajah Hermione kini merah semerah rambut Ginny, tentu saja dia marah –lagi- dengan sang Ketua Murid Laki-laki ini.

"DRACO MALFOY! TURUNKAN-KAKIMU-DARI-MEJA-SEKARANG!" Dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang dia katakan, dia membuat si pangeran kulit pucat itu mendelik dan secara reflex menurunkan kakinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Granger? Berteriak sesuka hatimu seperti orang gila." Kata Draco langsung beranjak dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Hah, apa yang kau lakukan dengan essayku?" Hermione mengambil essaynya di atas meja dan menunjukkannya tepat di wajah Draco. Jelas terlihat, kini essay Hermione penuh dengan lumpur dari sepatu Draco yang sengaja atau tidak membuat tulisan di essay itu benar-benar tidak bisa di baca lagi.

"Oh, itu. Siapa suruh menaruh essay di tempat sembarangan. Jelas itu bukan salahku." Draco membela diri, masih saja tidak ingin di salahkan.

"Kau…." Hermione tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, baginya percuma saja berdebat dengan si pirang ini, hanya akan membuang begitu banyak energi.

Dia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Membuka jendela kamarnya dan membuang essaynya yang berantakan gara-gara ulah Malfoy yang tak tau diri itu. Angin membuat essay Hermione terbang entah kemana, walaupun essay itu baru akan di kumpulkan 2 minggu lagi, tapi tetap saja membutuhkan waktu untuk menulisnya. Essay itu harus sepanjang minimal setengah meter, dan Miss-Tahu-Segalanya ini tentu saja tidak mengerjakannya seminimal mungkin, essaynya ia kerjakan sepanjang satu meter dalam waktu singkat.

Dan kini sia-sia sudah. Angin malam membuat tubuh Hermione menggigil, segera dia menutup jendelanya dan Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, menarik selimut dan segera menutup mata coklatnya. Berfikir untuk tidur sejenak sebelum melaksanakan patroli bersama Draco malam ini.

To Be Continue

Okey, gimana ceritanya? Aneh, gaje? -' Author mau minta maaf karena ada sedikit kesalahan dalam fanfic ini kemaren2. Speechless. Authornya masih newbie. Lupakan. Nah sebagai perminta maafan Author, langsung aja hari ini chapter langsung meluncur. Jangan lupa review ya. Don't be silent readers. Makasih banyak. Salam manis cumbu mesra. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy mematung dan kembali duduk di sofa, apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya terjadi. Yah, dia menginginkan partnernya bereaksi berlebih seperti biasanya.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Draco senang ketika melihat Hermione marah. Wajahnya yang merah, nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hermione saat sedang marah seperti hiburan tersendiri bagi Draco.

Draco tersenyum –bukan menyeringai- ketika membayangkan itu. Tapi senyumnya tak bertahan lama, mata kelabunya tiba-tiba seperti memandang sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lihat, nafasnya tidak teratur dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya yang sejak tadi terselip di saku celananya, dia merapalkan matra kedap suara dan langsung berteriak frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya.

Dia kembali berfikir, memikirkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya dia tidak suka. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya, sang mantan pelahap maut Lucius Malfoy dan tentang masa depan keluarganya. Satu hal lagi yang ia pikirkan, tentang masa depannya sendiri.

Draco memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap patroli, sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, Draco mendengar sesuatu dari kamar sang partner yang berada persis di depan kamarnya. Draco berusaha membuka pintunya, yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Di lihatnya sang partner sedang gelisah di dalam tidurnya, Hermione seperti cacing kepanasan di dalam tidurnya. Dia mengigau tidak jelas. Mata Draco melebar, sedikit iba melihat Hermione yang sedang bermimpi buruk sepertinya. Kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah kedalam kamar Hermione dan dia mendudukkan diri di sisi ranjang Hermione. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa pada Hermione, dia tidak ingin patnernya bangun dan melihatnya.

"Malfoy, jangan ganggu aku.."

Draco tersentak ketika Hermione menyebut namanya di mimpinya, apa dia bermimpi bertemu Draco dan Draco memakinya? Apakah begitu bencinya Hermione dengan Draco hingga dalam mimpipun sepertinya Hermione tidak begitu senang melihat Draco.

Perlahan tangan Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, dia mengelus tangan patnernya itu, membuat sang Putri Gryffindor nyaman dan membuat otot-ototnya yang menegang akibat mimpi buruknya sedikit mengendur. Draco tidak tahu mengapa dia dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Hermione seperti ini. Hanya saja perasaan hangat yang belum dia pernah temukan menghinggapi hatinya saat menyentuh kulit lembut gadis berambut coklat ini.

"_Apa dia sakit? Sampai bermimpi buruk seperti ini. Apa aku ada disana dan membuatnya terluka?Begitu bencikah dirimu denganku?"_ Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Draco. Tapi alasan apa yang mendukung untuk Hermione tidak membenci seorang Draco Malfoy?

Draco memeriksa suhu tubuh Hermione dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke

dahi Hermione. Benar saja, suhu tubuh Hermione naik. Dia demam.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, dia sedikit panic rupanya, apa dia harus memanggil Madame Pomfey untuk memeriksa Hermione? Tapi kalau Harry dan Ron tahu Hermione sakit pasti dia akan langsung di tuduh sebagai alasan jatuh sakitnya Hermione. Pasti dia akan habis di keroyok oleh mereka berdua. Draco mulai berfikir dan terlintas sebuah cara di otaknya.

Dia langsung mengambil baskom berisi air dingin dan sebuah lap kecil berwarna putih, dia menaruhnya di meja kecil dekat ranjang yang di tiduri Hermione. Dia mulai mengompres Hermione. Dia menunggui Hermione sampai suhu tubuhnya menurun. Sampai lupa bahwa malam ini dia harus berpatroli, Rasa kawatirnya kepada Hermione membuatnya lupa segalanya Dia merasa bersalah kepada Hermione.

"Harusnya aku tidak melakukan ini semua padamu." Dia menyesali perbuatannya pagi ini pada Hermione yang sedang terlelap.

Draco mengelus pipi Hermione dan kembali tersenyum. Senyum menawan yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan di depan umum.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)—

Hermione membuka matanya dan langsung duduk di ranjangnya. Dia menggerak-gerakan lehernya karena merasa sedikit tidak enak badan. Jam di mejanya menunjukkan jam 5 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas. Hermione mengerang karena tubuhnya sedikit pegal-pegal, dan kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu, patroli. Dia lupa untuk berpatroli semalam, walaupun dia tahu ada prefek dari Ravenclaw yang akan berpatroli juga.

"Oh, Melin! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh dan terlelap semalam? Dan tunggu, sepertinya aku baru saja mimpi buruk. Aku bermimpi Malfoy brengsek itu masuk kamarku dan menggenggam tanganku. Kemudian dia meminta maaf padaku. Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin dia akan minta maaf padaku. Tentu saja itu hanya mimpi." Hermione meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak mungkin –sekali- kalau Draco akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Kriuk…" Perut Hermione berbunyi dan dia memutuskan untuk langsung turun ke pantry untuk membuat sarapan dan membuat susu coklat. Dan, Oh, ternyata partnernya sudah bertengger di meja pantry dengan segelas susu coklat yang masih penuh di tangannya.

Menyadari kedatangan Hermione, Draco langsung memandangnya dan ketika mulut Draco akan membuka. Hermione langsung berbicara, dia pasti tahu kalau Draco akan memarahinya karena dia tidak berpatroli semalam.

"A… aku minta maaf Malfoy karena aku tidak berpatroli semalam. Aku ketiduran tadi malam. Jadi tolong maafkan aku. Jangan marahi aku." Hermione menunduk dan tidak ingin melihat Draco. Bersiap-siap menguatkan hatinya lagi, kalau-kalau Draco memarahinya bahkan mungkin akan menghinanya lagi.

"Oh, bagus kalau kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Lain kali jangan sampai lupa kalau ada jadwal patroli dan jangan sampai tertidur lagi." Hermione terkejut dengan ekspresi Draco pagi ini, tidak ada ekspresi dingin dan datar yang seperti biasanya menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda ini, tidak mungkin Draco Malfoy berkata lembut seperti itu, apa dia masih bermimpi? Dia mencubit pipinya dan..

"Auhh.." Dia merasa sakit, dan benar ini bukan mimpi.

"Kau kenapa?" Kata Draco sambil meminum susu coklat yang sedari tadi hanya di pegangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Draco beranjak dari pantry dan menuju kamarnya.

Sebenarnya Draco juga lupa bahwa semalam dia harus berpatroli, karena sibuk mengompres Hermione karena terlalu mencemaskan Hermione, Draco malah sampai ketiduran di samping ranjang Hermione. Untung saja pukul 4 pagi Draco terbangun dan mendapati Hermione masih tertidur di ranjangnya, dia langsung membereskan baskom dan lap yang telah dia gunakan untuk mengompres Hermione agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia habis mengompres Hermione semalam.

Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang di rasakan Draco mengetahu Hermione turun dari kamarnya dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, mungkin demamnya sudah hilang. Tapi jelas sekali dia kelihatan lelah. Draco tersenyum saking senangnya melihat Hermione tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Draco dan Hermione semalam.

"Tapi bodoh, kenapa tadi aku malah meminum coklat panas itu." Yap, Draco sebenarnya ingin memberikan coklat panas itu pada Hermione.

Draco terusik dengan suara burung hantu hitam milik keluarganya yang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar tidur sang ketua murid. Draco mendekat ke jendela dan membukanya, dia mengelus burung hantunya yang sudah bertengger di jendela sebentar dan kemudian mengambil surat yang di ikatkan di kaki burung hantu itu. Burung hantu mungil itu kemudian terbang menjauhi jendela setelah tahu suratnya telah di terima oleh orang yang benar. Draco merobek amplop surat dengan tanda "M" di depannya dan mulai membaca suratnya.

_Dear Draco,_

_Draco, _

_Kau tidak boleh bersifat kenak-kanakan seperti ini._

_Sebagai satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Malfoy._

_Kau harus bijak mengambil keputusan_

_Jangan membuat Dad kecewa._

_Jangan jadikan kembalinya kau ke Hogwarts menjadi sebuah alasan ,_

_untukmu agar terbebas dari masalah ini_

_Kau harus bisa menyelamatkan keluarga kita Son._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco merobek surat itu dan melemparkannya sembarangan, membuat potongan surat itu melayang dan berserakan di dalam kamarnya.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku bisa saja menyelamatkan keluargaku. Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan usulan Dad yang tidak masuk akal. Mungkin masuk akal, tapi aku tetap saja tidak menyukainya"._ Draco masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, bagaimana bisa dia melawan ayahnya.

Itu tidak mungkin. Dia memandang cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk bisa mengatasi masalah keluarganya.

Tangan Draco mengepal dan tanpa aba-aba Draco tangan kirinya melayang dan langsung memukul cermin di hadapannya sambil berteriak hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Prak" keras.

Tentu saja suara teriakan Draco dan pecahan kaca itu terdengar oleh Hermione yang berada di ruang rekreasi.

Mata Hermione melebar ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar Draco, secara reflex dia berlari menuju kamar Draco dan tanpa basi-basi dia masuk ke kamar Draco.

"Ada apa Malfoy! Kenapa kau berisik seka…." Hermione langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia mendapati Draco Malfoy sedang memandang cermin yang sudah remuk karena habis di pukul oleh Draco, dan kini buku-buku jari tangan kirinya mengucurkan darah segar yang menetes mengotori lantai.

"Malfoy, ada apa denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah? Apa kau habis memukul cermin itu Malfoy? Jangan diam saja seperti itu." Hermione mengajukan pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas pada Draco.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari cermin dan memandang Hermione yang kini mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Granger, jangan khawatirkan aku." Dalam situasi seperti ini sifat sombongnya tidak juga luntur.

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Lihat tanganmu Malfoy. Tanganmu berdarah."

Hermione memegang tangan Draco yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Draco langsung mengibaskan tangannya dari genganggaman Hermione.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa Granger! Kau bisa pergi sekarang dari kamarku!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi Malfoy sebelum aku mengobati lukamu!"

"Tapi aku tidak butuh bantuanmu Granger!"

"Kau butuh Malfoy!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"IYA.! KAU BUTUH BANTUANKU DRACO MALFOY! JADI-DIAMLAH-DAN TURUTI KATA-KATAKU!"

Raungan seekor singa Gryffindor ternyata mampu menaklukkan seekor ular Slyhtherin. Draco mati kutu di depan Hermione dan terpaksa mengikuti saja setiap ucapan dan kemauan Nona-Tahu-Segalanya ini.

"Sekarang duduklah." Hermione mengambil kursi terdekat yang bisa di temukannya dan mendorong Draco untuk duduk. Alis Draco terakat dan menatap aneh Hermione.

Hermione meninggalkan kamar Draco dan kembali dengan membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan kain lap berwarna putih, seperti yang di pakai Draco untuk –tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione- mengompresnya.

Hermione berlutut di depan Draco dan mencelupkan kain lap itu ke dalam air di dalam baskom. Hermione memegang tangan Draco hati-hati dan mulai mengelap darah yang ada di tangan Draco.

"Auch. Pelan-pelan Granger. Itu sakit." Draco meringis menahan sakit sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau tahu sakit kenapa kau memukul cermin itu? Dasar bodoh." Kata Hermione sambil terus membersihkan darah di tangan Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh Granger. Kau tahu kan nilai-nilaiku tidak begitu berbeda dengan nilaimu." Kata-kata Draco mengingatkan Hermione bahwa Draco menduduki posisi kedua murid-terpintar setelah dirinya.

"Setidaknya kau masih berada di bawahku." Kata Hermione menyombongkan diri.

"Tidak akan lama."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Malfoy?!"

Kini Hermione mengambil kain putih panjang mirip perban yang ada di saku celananya dan mulai membalut tangan Draco dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak percaya diri Granger, aku akan menyusul nilai-nilai out standingmu." Draco menunjukkan seringai khasnya yang memabukkan itu.

"Kalau begitu buktikan Mister Malfoy."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Draco Malfoy yang ternyata juga memandangnya. Iris kelabu Draco bertemu dengan Iris Coklat madu hangat milik Hermione, Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dan larut dalam kegiatan saling pandang itu. Hingga kegiatan itu harus berakhir saat Draco mulai membuka suara.

"Sudah selesai Granger?"

"A… apa? Oh, sudah Malfoy. Lihat, tanganmu sudah selesai ku perban. Iya." Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Kentara sekali dia sedang malu.

"Dan satu lagi, Oculus Reparo." Hermione berdiri lalu mencentikkan tongkat sihirnya pada pecahan cermin yang berserakan, dan membuatnya kembali kebentuk semula.

"Baiklah Malfoy aku pergi dulu." Hermione berjalan menuju pintu kamar Draco sambil membawa baskon dan lap di kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu Hermione. Maksudku Granger."

Hermione, Draco memanggil nama depannya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar. Atau mungkin, sudahlah tak usah di permasalahkan. Mungkin Draco hanya salah bicara.

"Ya.?"Hermione membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah Draco yang kini sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah memanggilmu, mud-. Kau tau apa." Kedua alis Hermione terangkat, benarkan ini? Seorang Draco Malfoy yang sangat sombong, arogan, egois dan tak tahu diri ini meminta maaf.

"_Demi Goddric Gryffindor? Badai apa yang membuat dia jadi berubah seperti ini? Atau kepalanya habis terbentur tembok."_ Hermione membatin sambil mematap Draco aneh.

"Kau bilang apa?" Hermione bertanya untuk menyakinkan bahwa apa yang dia dengar tidak salah.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perkataanku dua kali, Granger." Balas Draco sambil memutas bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

"Kau ingin aku mengulang perkataanku, padahal kau sudah tau jelas apa yang aku katakana? Granger, kau ini…" Draco hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku hanya memastikan, apa itu salah?"

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Draco Malfoy maju dan mendaratkan wajahnya yang seputih pualam tepat di depan wajah Hermione. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak biasa. Hermione mungkin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan langsung menutup matanya.

"Terima kasih." Hermione langsung membuka mata ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang di hasilkan oleh suara bisikan Draco tepat di telinganya.

"Untuk ini." Draco menunjukan tangannya yang habis di perban oleh Hermione.

Draco tersenyum kepada Hermione, kali ini benar-benar tersenyum. Dan Hermione membalas tersenyum padanya, dan merasa bodoh karena memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi. Kemudian dia lenyap di balik pintu.

"_Benar-benar pagi yang aneh. tapi apa ini tandanya aku dan Draco berteman?Mungkin hanya sekedar berdamai. Sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu. Setidaknya lebih baik berteman dari pada bermusuhan selamanya. Lagi pula aku sudah lelah setiap hari bertengkar untuk yang terakhir itu? Apa yang aku harapkan sebenarnya." _Hermione membatin, dan kemudian menepuk dahinya.

To be Continue

Hore, Chapter 2 nya udah meluncur ya. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, makasih banyak. Don't be silent readers yah. Salam manis cumbu mesra ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 3

"Hermione, kau ikut kunjungan ke Hogsmeade nanti sore bersama aku dan Harry kan?" Ron bertanya pada Hermione saat mereka sedang menyantap makan siang di meja Gryffindor.

"Oh, Ron. Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi sore ini ada rapat Prefek. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak datang. Aku harus merelakan kunjunganku ke Hogsmeade bersama kalian, maafkan aku." Hermione memasang wajah meminta maaf.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi dengan Harry dan yah, mungkin dengan Seamus atau Dean. Yakan Har…" Ron menatap Harry yang ternyata tidak memperhatikannya dari tadi. Harry malah asik mengobrol dengan Ginny sambil sesekali tertawa kecil.

"Harry!?" Ron sedikit berteriak pada Harry.

"Hah? Apa." Harry langsung menatap Ron.

Ron hanya mendengus dan langsung menyambar piala berisi jus labu dan meminumnya.

"Jangan marah seperti itu Ron. Aku mendengarmu." Harry membela diri.

"Oh, by the way Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak pernah berkunjung ke asrama Gryffindor? Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ginny membuka suara.

Hermione baru akan membuka mulut ketika Ron menyelanya.

"Jangan-jangan kau sudah betah tidur satu atap dengan Ferret itu?" Ron mengatakannya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Tidak begitu Ron. Kukira kini dia sudah, ya, berubah." Hermione berusaha memberi alasan.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan dia Hermione. Dia itu musuh kita dan dia mantan pelahap maut, dan selamanya aku tidak percaya kalau dia bisa berubah."

"Mungkin memang benar dia sudah berubah Ron, ya walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Coba kau ingat. Dia tidak pernah mengganggu kita lagi seperti dulu kan Ron." Harry memberi pendapat.

"Aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa kau membela Malfoy itu Harry!" Kata Ron marah-marah.

"Dia memang sudah berubah Ron. Apa salahnya menerima perubahan itu. Lebih baik berteman kan dari pada bermusuhan selamanya. Lagi pula peperangan telah usai, tidak ada lagi Voldemort dan tidak ada lagi pelahap maut." Hermione memberikan pengertian pada Ron yang sudah mulai emosi.

"_Berteman? _Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan dia. Ok, Kalau dia sudah berubah tapi lihat saja kalau itu hanya sandiwara, dan kau Hermione jangan coba-coba berdekatan dengan dia, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau dekat-dekat dia. Kau bisa celaka kalau dekat-dekat dia, jadi berhati-hatilah." Cerocos Ron tanpa henti.

"Ada apa denganmu Ron? Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri!?" Hermione mulai terpancing emosi.

"Sudahlah Hermione. Jangan marah begitu." Kata Ginny menenangkan Hermione.

Bukannya malah tenang Hermione malah langsung berdiri dari mejanya dengan mata berkilat-kilat dan membuka suaranya lagi.

"Dan jangan mengaturku Ron, kau bukan kekasihku!" Kata-kata itu bagai sambaran petir bagi Ron. Apa salahnya sehingga Hermione begitu marah.

Hermione melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Aula besar menuju Asrama Ketua Murid, dia butuh ketenangan sekarang. Kenapa juga Ron harus marah-marah padanya, lagi pula dia merasa bahwa memang Draco sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik ya walaupun hanya secuil. Jadi Ron salah kalau dia beranggapan bahwa Draco hanya bersandiwara.

"_Wait? Apa aku membela Draco- maksudku Malfoy itu? Dia adalah alasan aku bertengkar dengan Ron?"_ Hermione membatin sambil terus berjalan melewati koridor sampai dia melihat Pansy Parkinson yang sedang bergelayutan manja di lengan kanan Draco. Draco tampak seperti biasa, tidak peduli dengan kelakuan Pansy.

"Hei kau !" Suara melengking Pansy membuat Hermione menoleh saat mereka berpapasan.

"Aku punya nama, Miss Parkinson." Hermione menatap Pansy dengan tatapan jijik.

"Untuk apa aku memanggil namamu. Mud-…" Ucapan Pansy tiba-tiba di potong oleh Draco yang sedari tadi hanya memandang Hermione tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudahlah Pans. Tak usah menghina dia, kau hanya akan mengotori mulutmu kalau kau mengatainya. Lebih baik kita pergi. Aku malas bertemu dengan dia. Apa tidak cukup di Asrama Ketua Murid saja bertemu dengannya." Draco memandang rendah Hermione.

Benarkan ini Draco Malfoy? Hah? Jadi benar kata Ron, dia hanya bersandiwara untuk menjadi baik. Lihat saja sekarang. Sifat lamanya muncul lagi. Mungkin 3 hari lalu kepala Draco terbentur sehingga mengucapkan kata "Maaf" pada Hermione. Harusnya Hermione sadar akan hal itu, tapi dia malah berfikir Draco membuka celah bagi mereka untuk berteman. Dasar bodoh.

"Kenapa kau dulu tidak meminta McGonagall untuk mengganti Ketua Murid Perempuan kalau kau tidak suka dengannya?" Pansy memutar matanya malas. "Drake, aku baru lihat tangan kirimu. Kenapa bisa begitu?" Pansy menyadari tangan kiri Draco yang di perban dan meraihnya.

Belum sempat Draco menjelaskan tiba-tiba Pansy langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Apa kau yang melakukan ini pada Draco Heh? Mud-blood? Apa salah Draco hingga kau membuatnya terluka. Aku bisa melaporkanmu pada McGonagall karena ulahmu ini." Pansy marah-marah pada Hermione sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Hermione.

"Jaga mulutmu Parkinson. Jangan mengataiku dengan kata-kata kotor itu! Lagi pula bukan aku yang melakukannya, harusnya kau tanya dulu pada Dra –Malfoy sebelum menuduhku."

"Sudahlah Granger. Lebih baik kau pergi, telingaku bisa sakit kalau terus mendengarmu berteriak. Ini koridor Granger. Kau tidak malu kalau dilihat orang, apa lagi kau Ketua Murid. Jaga sikapmu!" Bentak Draco kepada Hermione.

Pansy tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Hermione, Hermione hanya mendengus sampai akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkan Pansy dan Draco berdua saja di koridor. Draco masih memandang Hermione sampai dia benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"Ayo lah Drake. Kita jadi ke Asrama Slytherin kan?" Suara manja Pansy membuat Draco memandangnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan hina dia Pans? Dan lepaskan tanganku." Draco membentak Pansy dan mengibaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi di gelayuti oleh Pansy.

Draco kemudian meninggalkan Pansy yang masih berdiri di koridor sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Hermione segera menyebutkan kata kunci pada lukisan di pintu Ketua Asrama, dan dia langsung memanjat menuju kamar tidurnya.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Ow, Hati-hati Pans. Ada apa denganmu?" Blaise bertanya pada Pansy yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi asrama Slyhterin dan sengaja atau tidak dia menabrak Blaise.

"Minggir dari jalanku." Blaise langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Pansy, merasa bingung melihat Pansy yang berlari menuju kamar tidur asrama putri sambil sedikit terisak.

"Dasar wanita." Terdengar suara yang sangat di kenal Blaise memasuki ruang rekreasi.

"Hai Mate." Blaise langsung memeluk Draco dengan satu tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Pansy?" Tanya Blaise penasaran.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Draco santai dan langsung duduk bersandar di sofa.

"Dasar kau Drake. Kebiasaanmu mempermainkan wanita memang tak pernah bisa hilang. Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?" Blaise bertanya sambil langsung duduk di samping Draco yang sedang bersandar di sofa ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka, mereka saja yang ingin bermain denganku. Hmm, Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pasti kau sudah tahu Blaise." Draco menatap Blaise seperti memberikan kode dan Blaise menganggguk.

"Sudahlah Draco. Bagiku itu tidak terlalu buruk."

"Tidak terlalu buruk? Ini mengerikan Zabini, aku tidak pernah membayangkan ini terjadi padaku." Draco langsung duduk tegap.

"Mungkin sudah nasibmu menerima cobaan ini Mate." Blaise terkekeh.

"Jangan mengejekku Blaise. Atau kau ingin kepalamu di pajang di perapian Malfoy Manor." Blaise memandang ngeri Draco, dan Draco hanya menyeringai.

"Tak adakah cara lain untuk masalahmu itu Mate?" Blaise bertanya hati-hati.

"Mungkin ada, tapi sepertinya aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Terpaksa…." Blaise langsung menutup mulutnya ketika mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Draco.

"Blaise! Harusnya kau memberikan solusi padaku. Jangan-jangan kau senang aku kesulitan seperti ini. Sahabat macam apa kau ini." Draco setengah sewot.

"Tentu saja aku tidak senang Draco, tapi aku juga bingung memikirkan bagimana solusi untuk masalahmu." Blaise menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku bisa gila." Draco memejamkan matanya sambil kembali bersandar pada sofa.

Hening terjadi cukup lama antara Draco dan Blaise, tapi tidak dengan ruang rekreasi Slytherin yang sedikit ramai oleh siswa kelas 1 yang sedang asik bercanda.

"Ow, Drake. Bagaimana kalau kau tanya saja pada Hermione Granger itu. Kau tahu kan dia kutu buku. Mungkin dia pernah membaca buku yang ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu." Blaise mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Jangan sebut nama itu Blaise, aku tidak menyukainya." Jawab Draco datar.

"Dan apa kau bodoh? Aku tidak akan menceritakan masalahku padanya Blaise. Bisa-bisa dia akan mengejekku bersama dengan Weasley dan Potter itu." Tambah Draco sambil mencibir.

Draco dan Blaise menoleh saat mendengar ada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi Slyhterin. Ternyata Dhapne dan Astoria Greengras yang sedang cekikan sambil menggosip, dan mereka diam seketika ketika melihat Draco dan Blaise yang sedang memandangi mereka.

"Hey, Drake. Kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini." Astoria berkata dengan nada riang kepada Draco.

"Memangnya ada apa kalau aku di sini?" Sementara Draco menjawabnya dengan cuek.

"Sebenarnya tadi Ayahku baru saja mengirim surat, dia berkata kalau Ayahmu menunggu surat balasan darimu. Itu saja." Astoria langsung menyeret tangan Dhapne –kakaknya dan langsung berjalan berlalu meninggalkan Blaise dan Draco menuju kamar tidur siswa putri.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas surat ayahmu Drake?" Blaise penasaran.

"Untuk apa aku membalas surat Ayahku? Akan membuat semuanya tambah buruk." Jawab Draco.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Hermione, tolong jangan mengendus." Kata Draco pada Hermione yang sedang duduk di Pantry.

"Hermione? Kau memanggil nama depanku seperti kau sudah mengenalku sejak lama." Hermione memandang Draco dengan tatapan memangnya-siapa-dirimu?

"Aku memang sudah mengenalmu selama 7 tahun." Kata Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari buku dan menatap Hermione.

"Kau mengenalku karena aku musuhmu kan? Aku tahu, jangan harap dengan kau meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padaku waktu itu, akan semudah itu bagimu menjadi temanku. Mungkin memang aku berpikir bahwa saat itu kau mungkin sudah terbentur pentungan troll. Dan, bodohnya aku langsung percaya bahwa kau sudah berubah dengan mengatakan "maaf" dan "terima kasih". Tapi setelah kejadian siang tadi, hah. Aku tahu kau memang tak akan pernah berubah. Tak akan pernah."

Hermione seperti memberikan ceramah pada Draco yang masih duduk memandanginya di depan perapian.

"Lagi pula siapa yang ingin menjadi temanmu? Apa aku telah mengajukan diriku menjadi temanku Heh, Hermione?"

"Jangan panggil aku Hermione, Dra –Malfoy!" Kata Hermione ketus.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Berang-berang?" Draco menjawab sambil memberikan pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Panggil nama belakangku saja, hanya temanku saja yang boleh memanggilku Hermione."

"Hah, dasar tidak tahu diri. Harusnya kau senang aku memanggil nama depanmu. Jarang-jarang kan?"

"_Apa yang dia katakan? Percaya diri sekali"._

Draco kini menghampiri Hermione yang sedang duduk di pantry dan duduk di kursi yang kosong.

"Diam kau musang!"

"Kau juga Berang-berang."

"Dasar Pirang."

"Dasar Kriting."

"Arogan."

"Sok Tahu."

"Diam!"

"Kau juga diam!"

Mereka berhenti mengatai dan berusaha memulihkan paru-paru mereka yang kekurangan oksigen. Bahu mereka naik turun dan nafas mereka tidak teratur, mereka juga saling pandang seperti ingin membunuh satu sama dengan hanya saling pandang.

"Hermione! Malfoy!".Teriakan Allison Bennet –Prefek Ravenclaw- menggema di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid. Tentu saja dia bisa masuk, para Prefek tahu kata kunci untuk masuk Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Kurasa kita tidak bisa mengadakan rapat sore ini." Allison berkata sebelum di tanya.

"Memangnya ada apa Allison?" Hermione mendekati Allison sambil menatapnya bingung.

"2 Prefek Hufflepuff terguling di tangga saat akan kemari. Dan pelakunya adalah Peeves. Sekarang mereka di rumah sakit."

"Dasar Hantu sialan." Umpat Draco.

"Sudahlah Draco, tak usah memaki hantu jail itu. Lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah sakit." Hermione dan Allison meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid dan di ikuti oleh Draco di belakangnya.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Hei Hermione, dari mana saja kau. Apa kau habis berkeliaran setelah dari rumah sakit? Hah?"

Belum sempat 5 langkah dari pintu, Hermione sudah di introgasi tak jelas.

"Apa pedulimu Malfoy? Tak usah memperdulikanku. Kau kira siapa dirimu? Ohh, atau mungkin jangan-jangan kau menghawatirkanku? Mengaku saja." Cerocos Hermione sambil tersenyum mengejek memandang Draco yang sedang berbaring di sofa.

"Tidak usah terlalu berharap seperti itu Granger. Wajar saja aku bertanya kepadamu. Kau kan Ketua Murid, jangan-jangan tadi kau berkeliaran mencari laki-laki yang bisa kau kencani." Goda Draco.

"Apa kau bilang, aku tidak semurahan itu Malfoy." Hermione maju beberapa langkah, terpancing emosi.

"Oh, aku lupa. Kau kan bukan perempuan."

"Apa kau bilang tadi Malfoy?"

Hermione berjalan menuju Draco hendak memantrainya dengan mantra membatu, tapi belum sempat dia mengambil tongkat dari sakunya. Kakinya tersangkut meja di depan sofa. Keseimbangannya hilang, Hermione memejamkan matanya bersiap-siap menghadapi kerasnya lantai Asrama Ketua murid. Dan Bruk…!

"Auhhhh!"

"_Sejak kapan lantai bisa berbunyi? Kenapa lantainya tidak kasar sama sekali dan sedikit hangat." _Batinnya bertanya.

"Ehem, bisakah kau berdiri Hermione?" Kata Draco dingin.

"_Dan apa ini yang bergerak-gerak di mulutku?"_

Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dan DEMI UPIL MERLIN! Dia kaget setengah mati. Matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat mata kelabu Draco berada tepat di depannya dan ternyata sesuatu yang bergerak di bibir Hermione adalah bibir Draco, yah, bibir mereka bertemu. Oh, God.

"Jangan bilang kau menikmati ini Granger." Kata Draco lagi kepada Hermione yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Saat Hermione akan membuka mulut, tanpa di sadari bibir atasnya masuk kemulut Draco yang sedikit terbuka.

Hermione langsung bangun, tangannya menopang tubuhnya untuk bangun, bibirnya ia tarik dari bibir Draco dan sensasi lengket, bercampur hangat atau panas entahlah, menjalar dari bibirnya ke sekejur tubuh.

"JADI INI YANG NAMANYA RAPAT PREFEK!?" Kata suara yang sudah sangat tidak asing bagi Hermione. Hermione langsung berdiri ketika menyadari sang pemilik suara itu adalah Ron Weasley, tapi terlambat Ron sudah melihat semuanya. Tapi tidak termasuk adegan Hermione jatuh dan tanpa sengaja menindih tubuh Draco.

"Ron, Harry! Ken, kenapa kalian bisa masuk?!" Hermione berkata dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau lupa menutup pintunya Hermione." kata Ron memandang benci Hermione.

"Tidak ku sangka kau berbuat seperti itu Hermione dengan dia! Malfoy?" Kata Harry.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan teman-teman." Hermione membela diri.

Malfoy yang kini sudah terduduk hanya memandangi mereka bertiga.

"Sudahlah Harry, aku muak kalau lama-lama di sini. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya juga aku minta maaf, karena dia lebih pantas untuk minta maaf." Kata Ron kemudian pergi, di susul Harry.

"Oh, aku lupa. Ini untukmu, kau mungkin bisa memakannya bersama _kekasih _barumu itu." Ron berbalik dan melemparkan bungkusan ke lantai yang ternyata berisi permen dan gula-gula. Pasti dia membawakannya dari Hogsmeade untuk Hermione.

"Tapi Ron….!" Percuma saja Hermione menjelaskan kepada mereka berdua saat ini, Harry dan Ron masih sangat emosi padanya. Kenyataan yang mereka lihat tidak akan semudah itu berubah hanya dengan penjelasan Hermione, walaupun itu benar.

To Be Continue

R n R

Gimana chapter ? Maaf lama update, sibuk uts ^^, (ampun dah curcol). Dan nama Allison Bennet itu karangan ya. Bingung mau siapa yang jadi Prefek. Hehe. Makasih buat review yah. Enaknya Sad Ending apa Happy Ending ya? *bingong. Pikir Entar deh. xD

Selamat membaca. Salam manis cumbu mesra. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 4

Setelah insiden kecelakaan waktu itu, hubungan di antara Hermione, Harry, dan Ron tidak begitu baik atau bisa di bilang mereka bertengkar. Harry dan Ron tidak pernah lagi berbicara pada Hermione, mereka bahkan menghindari bertemu dengannya, atau berpura-pura tidak melihat ketika berpapasan dengannya. Kini Hermione lebih banyak bergabung di meja Ravenclaw bersama Ginny dan Luna saat di Aula Besar.

Sudah sering sekali Hermione mencoba menjelaskan dan mencoba bicara dengan Harry maupun Ron, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan, bahkan mereka sering mengacuhkan Hermione saat Hermione menunggu mereka di luar kelas setelah pelajaran usai.

Tapi berbeda dengan Ginny, Ginny tidak menjauhi Hermione seperti Ron dan Harry. Ginny sudah tahu kenyataan sebenarnya yang terjadi dari Hermione, dan dia mempercayai sahabatnya ini ketimbang kakak dan kekasihnya.

Usaha Ginny menjelaskan peristiwa waktu itu, antara Hermione dan Draco adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak sangat diinginkan Hermione pun sia-sia. Mereka berdua tidak percaya begitu saja dengan cerita Ginny. Mereka mengira Ginny hanya membela Hermione dan kekasih barunya.

"Hermione. Jangan pikirkan mereka terus. Mereka hanya butuh waktu untuk yah, memaafkanmu." Kata Ginny saat mereka duduk dimeja Ravenclaw bersama Luna saat makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Kurasa mereka akan memaafkanmu nanti kalau kau sudah putus dengan Malfoy." Kata Luna menimpali.

"Tapi Luna, aku tidak menjalin apapun dengan Malfoy." Jawab Hermione sambil memainkan makanannya.

"Luna, kau tahu kan Hermione dan Malfoy bukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya sepasang Ketua murid." Ginny menjelaskan kepada Luna yang sedikit ngelantur saat berbicara.

"Tapi siapa tahu kan, suatu hari nanti mereka bisa jadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan sepasang suami istri. Menurutku mereka serasi." Cerocos Luna sambil menatap Ginny tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa.

"Cukup Luna, kau membicarakanku seolah aku tidak sedang di depanmu. Oh tidak."

Pandangan Hermione tertuju pada dua orang yang baru akan bergabung di meja Gryffindor.

Harry dan Ron berjalan santai menuju meja Gryffindor sambil tertawa kecil, pastilah mereka sedang bercanda. Tentu saja Hermione merindukan bercanda bersama Harry dan Ron, walaupun tidak jarang mereka sering bertengkar.

Saat Ron akan mendudukkan diri di samping Seamus, Ron tanpa sengaja melihat Hermione yang juga melihatnya, Hermione mencoba tersenyum. Namun harapan Hermione mendapat senyuman dari Ron tidak terwujud. Ron hanya membuang muka, mengacuhkannya seolah dia tidak ada. Hermione langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Menahan kesal, dan sendih.

"Tak usah mempedulikannya Mione. Kau tahu kan Ron itu sangat keras kepala." Kata Ginny yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Gin, kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja Hermione peduli. Karena Ron adalah sahabatnya. Kalau saja aku punya sahabat." Jawab Luna polos.

"Aku dan Hermione kan sahabatmu Luna."Ginny memandang Luna aneh.

"Oh, menyenangkan kalau begitu." Luna tersenyum.

Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dan langsung memandang Luna dan Ginny, sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ini benar-benar memuakan." Hermione langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Ginny dan Luna yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya.

Hermione berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dia memutuskan pulang ke Asrama Ketua Murid. Bersiap-siap melakukan patroli dengan partner yang bahkan tidak ingin dia lihat saat karena alasan profesionalitaslah dia harus mau melihatnya. Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid yang terlihat lengang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Cepat bangun Granger! Kau lupa kita ada patroli malam ini, heh. Jangan malah enak-enakkan tidur." Hermione langsung membuka matanya seketika sebelum sang partner meledak.

"Baik-baik aku bangun. Jam berapa sekarang?" Hermione mengucek matanya dan langsung menoleh kepada Draco yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur, dan kesadarannya belum begitu terkumpul.

"Jam setengah 11." Jawab Draco singkat.

Hermione tidak menyadari dia tertidur lama, sekitar 2 jam. Pastilah dia sangat lelah.

"Bangun Granger, kumpulkan nyawamu dan cepat berdiri. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau kau tidak mau berpatroli denganku, aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Draco langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Iya, iya. Aku sudah bangun." Hermione berdiri dan mengikat rambutnya tinggi, rambutnya ia kuncir kuda. Sangat jarang sekali dia lakukan.

Hermione langsung berlari kecil mengikuti Draco, menyusulnya melewati lukisan dan mengimbangi langkahnya. Draco menoleh saat Hermione berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Rambutmu kau ikat?" Draco memandangnya sepintas kemudian kembali memandang ke lorong yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak suka ya sudah. Ini rambutku, jadi terserah padaku." Jawab Hermione sedikit ketus. Memang apa yang ada pada dirinya yang di sukai Draco?

"Bodoh! Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut seperti itu. Setidaknya rambut semakmu hilang sementara waktu."

"Kau bilang aku apa?" Kebiasaan Hermione, dia selalu meminta Draco mengulang perkataannya yang terdengar asing di telinganya.

"Bodoh!" Jawab Draco sambil tertawa.

Hermione membatin, mengakui ternyata makhluk pirang di sebelahnya ini bisa tertawa, jika dia bercermin saat ini, saat dia tertawa. Pasti dia akan tahu bahwa dia jauh, jauh, lebih tampan jika tertawa. Daripada mengerutkan keningnya dan marah-marah seperti orang gila.

"Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak Hermione.

Mereka melakukan patroli dalam diam, menyusuri semua ruangan yang ada di Hogwarts yang kemungkinan besar bisa jadi tempat persembunyian siswa-siswa nakal yang tidak mematuhi jam malam. Mereka menyusuri ruang-ruang kelas yang sudah kosong dan melewati koridor-koridor yang masih terang dengan pencahayaan api dari obor yang menempel di dinding.

"Semuanya aman. Tidak ada siswa yang berkeluyuran, sekarang ayo kembali ke Asrama." Hermione berkata kepada Draco saat mereka berada di ruang kelas terakhir yang harus mereka periksa.

"Ayo. Aku juga tidak ingin lama-lama diluar. Dingin sekali disini." Draco menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya, mencoba membuatnya lebih hangat.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan melewati koridor menuju Asrama Ketua Murid, dimana mereka ingin melepas lelah.

"Malfoy." Hermione berhenti tiba-tiba saat mereka akan melewati sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap.

"Kenapa koridor ini begitu gelap? Kenapa apinya tidak menyala? Kukira tadi apainya menyala." Kata Hermione memandang satu-satunya koridor jalan menuju Asrama Ketua Murid itu.

"Ayolah Granger, jangan bilang kau takut dengan gelap." Draco menyeringai.

"Aku takut gelap? Tidak akan." Hermione menutupi ketakutannya, tapi raut ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya dan nada bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Draco berjalan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Malfoy tunggu." Hermione memanggil Draco yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti didepannya.

"Kau membawa tongkatmu? Bisakah kau membuat cahaya? Aku meninggalkan tongkatku di kamar." Kata Hermione.

"Aku tidak membawanya. Apa susahnya mengatakan kau takut gelap." Jawab Draco.

"Baiklah. Aku takut gelap." Kata-kata Hermione membuat Draco tersenyum merasa puas, ternyata Hermione punya satu kelemahan. Dia kira selama ini Hermione tidak takut pada apapun. Ya kecuali nilai Troll.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan kalau gelap?" Tanya Draco.

"Memejamkan mata, tapi kalau aku memajamkan mata sambil berjalan. Aku akan menabrak dinding."

"Kau tidak akan menabrak dinding." Draco mengulurkan tangannya. "Cepat pegang tanganku." Kata Draco lagi.

"Kita akan bergandengan tangan dan kau akan menuntunku kalau begitu? Aku tidak mau." Hermione merucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidurlah disini sampai pagi." Draco mulai berjalan kesisi koridor yang gelap.

"MALFOY!" Hermione berteriak dan Draco muncul lagi dari dalam gelap."Baiklah aku akan memegang tanganmu, tapi jangan berfikir macam-macam."

"Memangnya apa yang akan aku pikirkan?" Draco langsung menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Cepat tutup matamu."

Hermione memejamkan matanya, dia melangkah dengan menggandeng tangan Draco. Draco membimbing langkah Hermione yang terpejam. Genggaman tangan Hermione semakin kencang ke tangan Draco saat mereka menyusuri koridor gelap itu. Hermione sangat ketakutan saat ini. Entah bagaimana Draco bisa melihat di koridor yang sangat gelap ini. Apa dia sudah hafal betul jalan menuju pintu Asrama Ketua Murid? Hermione tidak tahu.

"Nah, sudah sampai." Kata Draco.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sudah."

Tanpa keraguan Hermione langsung membuka matanya, dia langsung menjerit karena dia tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya gelap, tanpa sadar dia langsung memeluk Draco.

"AAAAA! Beraninya kau membohongiku Malfoy." Rengek Hermione di dada Draco.

"Memang kita sudah sampai. Kita sudah sampai di depan pintu Asrama Granger." Kekeh Draco yang melihat tingkah Hermione.

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya. Tunggu apa lagi." Rengek Hermione lagi.

"Baiklah Nona-Sok-Tahu." Draco mengelus pelan rambut Hermione.

Draco mengucapkan mantra, seketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Hermione merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, Hermione membuka matanya yang masih terpejam. Dia berada di ruang rekreasi, dengan Draco yang ternyata telah mengendongnya di depan tubuhnya.

Hermione menangkap tatapan mata abu-abu Draco saat pertama kali membuka mata. Untuk beberapa saat dia memandang mata kelabu itu. Entah kenapa saat ini dia merasa nyaman dan damai memandang mata itu, terasa hangat memandangnya. Tidak ada tatapan dingin dan penuh kebencian yang selalu di pancarkan mata itu.

Kenyamanan ini membuat semua kekesalan yang pernah di timbulkan Draco pada Hermione seperti tak pernah terjadi. Kebenciannya pada Draco untuk saat ini hilang tak bersisa.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hari ini akhir pekan, Hermione memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Asrama Gryffindor, dia ingin menemui sahabatnya. Ginny dan tentu saja Harry dan Ron yang mungkin sudah memaafkannya. Karena ini sudah 9 hari mereka menjauhi Hermione, dia yakin sahabatnya tidak akan lebih lama lagi mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Dengan langkah ringan Hermione berjalan menuju Asrama Gryffindor. Hermione langsung di sambut Ginny saat memasuki ruang rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

"Hermione." Ginny sedikit kaget melihat Hermione yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik lukisan.

"Hy, Hermione." Lavender melambaikan tangannya pada Hermione, kemudia disusul Dean yang juga memberikan sapaan seamat datang pada Hermione.

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Hermione pada semua teman-temannya di Asrama Gryffindor yang sangat ia rindukan. Ada Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus dan tentu saja Ginny yang sedang bercanda di depan perapian. Dan juga ada murid-murid yang lebih muda dari mereka yang memenuhi ruang rekreasi.

"Akhirnya kau datang kemari. Ayo duduk di sampingku." Ginny mempersilahkan Hermione duduk di sampingnya, di karpet nyaman di depan perapian.

"Aku merindukan Asrama ini. Dan tentu saja aku merindukan kalian semua." Kekeh Hermione sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ginny.

"Pasti kau sangat sibuk menjadi Ketua Murid, hingga kau tidak pernah bersantai dan mengunjungi Asrama lamamu." Parvati membuka suaranya.

Hermione baru akan membalas perkataan Parvati ketika ada seseorang yang menyelanya.

"Bukan begitu Parvati. Dia tidak pernah berkunjung kesini karena sudah asik bersama kekasih barunya." Suara Ron yang ternyata telah membuat Hermione tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih baru Ron. Draco Malfoy bukan kekasihku." Balas Hermione dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Apa aku menyinggung nama Draco Malfoy? Kenapa kau menyebut namanya? Kau akhirnya mengaku kalau kau ada sesuatu dengan si pirang itu. Jujur saja jika kau memang berpacaran dengannya. Aku akan memaafkanmu dan kekasih bodohmu itu kalau kau jujur." Kata Ron lagi dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar tidur putra.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia Ron. Percayalah padaku. Kau sahabatku Ron. Kau harusnya percaya padaku." Hermione kini bangkit dan mendekati Ron dan menepuk bahunya. Ron langsung membalik badannya dan menatap Hermione.

"Percaya padamu? Aku melihat semuanya sendiri Hermione, dengan Harry. Aku melihatmu berciuman di sofa dengan Draco Malfoy." Ron tertawa menghina di depan Hermione.

Semua orang yang ada diruang rekreasi mendengar perkataan Ron. Hermione melihat sesekelingnya dan mulai mendengar bisik-bisik yang tidak enak tentangnya.

"Hah? Jadi benar dia berpacaran dengan Malfoy? Kukira hanya gossip."

"Mana mungkin dia mau dengan pria seperti itu."

"Tapi tak apalah. Hermione dan Malfoy itu serasi-serasi saja."

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan rekreasi mulai membicarakan Hermione, Ron berlalu dan pergi ke kamar tidur Putra.

Hermione tidak sanggup terus-terusan di dalam sini. Dia datang ke Asrama Gryffindor hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan yang pernah di berikan oleh Asrama ini dan tentu saja oleh para penghuninya, termasuk sahabatnya, sahabat yang sangat dirindukannya. Harry dan Ron.

Hermione meninggalkan Asrama Gryffindor sambil meneteskan air mata. Ginny pergi menyusulnya dan sebelum lenyap di balik pintu Ginny berkata.

"Jangan percaya semua ucapan Ron. Itu tidak benar."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, bisakah kalian bawa buku-buku ini ke kantorku. Aku butuh bantuan kalian, aku harus ke kantor Proffesor McGonagall. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa membawanya sendiri." Kekeh Proffesor Slughorn sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco yang masih di dalam ruang kelas ramuan padahal semua murid sudah pergi.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa menolak, mereka mengambil buku-buku yang tertata rapi di meja Proffesor Slughorn.

"Kau tahu dimana ruang kelas Slughorn?" Tanya Draco kepada Hermione.

"Kau tidak tahu? Padahal dia kepala Asramamu?" Jawab Hermione sambil memutar matanya tidak percaya.

"Kalau aku sudah tahu, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu." Timpal Draco.

Hermione langsung melenggang kedepan, memimpin jalan di depan. Sementara Draco mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang sangat ramai dengan siswa-siswa yang lalu lalang, karena ini adalah jam pergantian mata pelajaran, pastilah mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Belok sini."

Hermione berbelok kekanan di ujung koridor yang bercabang ini. Baru saja mereka berbelok, ada dua anak kelas 1 yang dengan seenaknya berlari sambil bercanda, menabrak mereka berdua. Buku-buku yang mereka bawa berjatuhan dengan bunyi "Bruk" keras yang menggema di lorong yang sepi ini. Bukannya malah membantu namun dua anak itu malah pergi entah kemana.

"Hey, kalian! Jangan berlari di koridor!" Draco berteriak pada mereka yang berlari menjauh.

"Sudahlah, bereskan saja buku-bukunya. Mereka hanya anak-anak, wajar kalo mereka suka bercanda. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai kembali, mungkin mereka takut terlambat. Ayo Draco, bereskan ini, aku juga tidak ingin terlambat." Jawab Hermione lebih kepada membela mereka.

"Kenapa kau malah membela mereka. Demi Merlin, debunya banyak sekali, apa tidak di bersihkan saat mereka membaca buku ini?" Draco mengernyitkan hidungnya saat membereskan kembali buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

'Sial! Granger, debunya masuk mataku. Sial, pedih sekali." Draco mencoba mengucek kedua matanya.

"Bodoh, jangan seperti ini. Kemari." Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya pada mata Draco. "Buka matamu."

Draco mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya berusaha membuka matanya. Hermione meniup mata Draco lembut. Tercium bau pasta gigi beraroma mint segar dari mulut Hermione oleh Draco.

"Sudah baikkan?" Kata Hermione lagi.

"Ehem, tidak bisakah bermesraannya ditunda dulu sampai kalian berada di ruang privasi kalian? Di Asrama Ketua Murid?" Suara Ron membuat Hermione menyudahi kegiatannya meniup mata Draco, pastilah Ron salah paham lagi dan menyimpulkan sendiri kejadian yang dia lihat barusan.

"Ron, Harry." Hermione memandang mereka berdua.

"Hermione, aku tidak menyangka kalian bermesraan di sini, di koridor. Di siang hari." Harry menimpali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dimana Hermione yang kami kenal dulu? Kau berubah setelah kenal dengan dia." Pandangan Harry beralih dari Hermione kepada Draco yang berdiri tepat di samping Hermione.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Malfoy. Matanya kemasukan debu, aku hanya meniupnya saja."

"Kau kira kami akan tertipu, kami tidak bodoh Hermione. Kami melihat kau habis berciuman dengan dia, pastilah kalian berhenti karena ada kami berdua." Ron membuat Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Malfoy, jangan diam saja. Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Kini Hermione meminta pembelaan Draco, namun Draco diam saja. Sepertinya Draco lebih senang melihat Hermione tidak pernah membaik dengan sahabatnya.

"Tidak usah meminta dia membelamu Hermione. Jika kau sudah mulai berani berciuman di depan umum. Aku yakin sekali kau sudah berani melakukan hal-hal yang lebih jauh lagi ketimbang berciuman di Asrama kalian yang bagai ruang pribadi, karena tidak ada orang lain disana selain kalian berdua. Siapa yang tahu kan Harry. Semurahan itu kah kau Hermione?"

Sebuah tinju melayang tepat setelah Ron mengakhiri kalimatnya, mendarat di pipinya yang berbintik-bintik itu. Draco meninju Ron dengan kerasnya, darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Ron. Ibu jarinya mengusap bekas luka itu setelah Ron merasakan perih yang timbul, dan Ron melihat bercak darah yang tertinggal di ibu jarinya setelah mengusap sudut bibirnya.

"Hah, kau merasa melakukan apa yang aku katakan? Dasar keparat." Ron tertawa sarkrastik dan pergi meninggalkan Harry, Draco dan Hermione.

Hermione menutupi kedua mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangannya, dia tidak mengira Draco akan meninju Ron seperti tadi. Harry hanya memandang benci pada Draco, tatapan Draco tidak kalah membunuh kepada Harry. Tangannya masih mengepal, tubuhnya bergetar dan dadanya naik turun. Draco tidak bisa membendung amarahnya. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada kata-kata yang muluncur dari bibirnya.

Pandangan Harry beralir dari Draco ke Hermione dan kemudian pergi berlalu menyusul Ron. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Hermione membuka suaranya, setelah di buat kalang kabut oleh peristiwa yang baru dilihatnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya Malfoy?! Kenapa kau memukul sahabatku. Harusnya kau tidak melakukan itu. Kau membuatnya semakin berantakan, harusnya kau membantuku menjelaskan pada mereka. Tapi kau malah diam saja, apa kau suka aku menderita seperti ini?" Hermione berteriak di depan Draco, dan langsung memijat keningnya yang rasanya sangat tegang.

"Dia sahabatmu? Mereka sahabatmu? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mempercayai semua perkataamu? Semua penjelasanmu? Sahabat macam apa yang tidak mempercayai sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat macam apa yang menjauhi sahabatnya sendiri karena masalah sepele. Dan mereka menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, dan weasley itu. Dia bilang kau wanita murahan. Kau suka sahabatmu mengatakan itu padamu? Harusnya mereka sudah tahu sifatmu, karena mereka mengenalmu lama."

"Mereka bukan sahabatmu." Draco mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Hermione tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Draco, perkataannya bagai kartu mati bagi Hermione.

Hermione menunduk lesu dan Draco melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan, menyusunnya dan membawa buku-buku yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak itu sendirian. Melanjutkan membawanya ke kantor Proffesor Slughorn, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih terpaku memandang kakinya sendiri. Memikirkan kembali apa yang di katakana Draco, semua yang dikatakan Draco memang benar. Tapi apapun yang terjadi, mereka sahabat Hermione.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Malam ini Hermione tidak merasa bernafsu untuk mengisi perutnya, kejadian siang tadi membuatnya tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Yang dia ingin lakukan adalah menyendiri, menenangkan diri, menjauhi kenyataan yang sedang di hadapinya. Walaupun masalahnya tidak akan selesai dengan hanya seperti ini, namun setidaknya akan membuatnya sedikit lebih jernih.

Hermione sampai di menara Astronomi. Melihat pantulan begitu banyak bintang yang seperti pecahan kaca bening yang bertaburan di langit yang berkilau di atas kanvas hitam malam. Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan rambut semak Hermione yang terurai, membuatnya merasa tenang dan berlahan Hermione menutup matanya.

Untuk sejenak Hermione bisa melupakan segalanya, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang tidak ingin dia dengar mengusik ketenangannya.

"Granger! Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Draco

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi Malfoy? Jangan membututiku!" Jawab Hermione tanpa membuka kelopak matanya.

Alih-alih pergi, Draco malah mendekati Hermione yang sedang berdiri menghadap langit malam. Draco berhenti di samping Hermione dan takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Langit malam penuh jutaan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Draco menyukainya, dia menyukai bintang, karena dia bisa melihat rasi bintang.

"Siapa yang membututimu Granger. Aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu –bahkan untuk sehari saja, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku melihatmu setiap hari. Kau lupa kita tinggal satu atap?" Jawab Draco sekenanya.

Hermione tidak tahu kalau Draco juga ingin mencari ketenangan, namun dia salah karena datang ke tempat yang sama dengan Hermione. Draco sering datang ke menara Astronomi untuk melihat langit malam, melihat bintang dan mencari rasi bintangnya sendiri. Hampir setiap malam dia pergi kesana, tapi tidak pernah menemui orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya dia menemui orang lain, dan orang itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger. Gadis itu, yang membuat hidupnya tidak tenang. Yang membuat dia mimpi buruk setiap 2 alasan orang datang kemari, yang pertama ingin menyendiri dan yang kedua karena tidak bisa tidur. Mereka berdua termasuk yang mana?

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Kalau harus memilih aku lebih suka tidur di kamar mandi Myrtle Merana selama satu tahun penuh, dari pada tidur satu atap denganmu dan setiap hari melihat dirimu yang memuakkan itu." Cerocos Hermione.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah sekarang, pindah ke kamar mandi itu dan tidurlah bersama Myrtle." Kekeh Draco.

"Baik! Akan aku lakukan." Jawab Hermione ketika membuka matanya kemudian berlalu menginggalkan Draco.

Draco menahan pergelangan Hermione, dia tidak ingin Hermione pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Draco sudah muak dengan semuanya, semua yang dia simpan rapat selama ini. Rasanya ini tidak dapat di bendung lebih lama lagi. Dan dia membutuhkan Hermione disini. Dia menginginkan Hermione tahu segalanya.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Apakah kau begitu membenciku Granger?" Draco balik bertanya.

"Begitu bencikah aku padamu? Kau masih bertanya? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku selama ini, kau menghinaku setiap saat, membuatku terlambat masuk kelas Slughorn untuk yang pertama dan kuharap yang terakhir, membuat essayku hancur, persahabatanku dengan Harry dan Ron berantakan gara-gara dirimu. Dan kini akan semakin memburuk karena ulahmu kemarin siang yang telah mendaratkan tinjumu pada Ron. Kau pikir itu karena siapa? Berikan alasan kenapa kau membuat hidupku berantakan! Berikan alasan kenapa aku tidak harus membencimu!" Air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. Draco tidak ingin ini terjadi, dia tidak ingin melihat Hermione menangis saat ini.

Draco menarik tubuh Hermione hingga rapat dengan tubuhnya. Tangan Draco menyusup ke rambut Hermione, menariknya perlahan dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, hingga Hermione tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Hermione. Draco mencium bibir Hermione dengan lembut, Draco mengira Hermione akan melawan namun ternyata tidak ada perlawanan dari Hermione. Perlahan Hermione mulai menutup matanya. Mengikuti semua permainan Draco.

Draco bisa merasakan air mata Hermione menetes, mengalir dari pipinya menuju ciuman Hermione menulusuri setiap lekuk wajah Draco. Hermione mulai membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman Draco.

Ciuman mereka di saksikan oleh berjuta bintang-bintang yang dengan indahnya menghiasi malam ini. Ciuman yang tidak di dasari oleh apapun, ciuman yang berawal dari sebuah pertengkaran.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam ketika Draco menggigit bibir bawah Hermione dengan lembut, tangannya mulai menelurusi lekuk tubuh Hermione dan berakhir dengan memeluk gadis di depannya ini. Tangan Hermione mulai menelusuri rambut pirang Draco, dan mencekramnya lembut.

"_Hermione, hentikan. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Dia adalah pria yang kau benci. Sadarlah Hermione."_ Otaknya memerintahnya untuk berhenti, namun batinnya tidak ingin mengakhiri ini. Mengakhiri ciuman ini, ciuman kebencian penuh gairah ini.

Ciuman mereka berhenti saat mereka tidak bisa menahan nafas lebih lama lagi. Mereka saling memandang, dan Hermione mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Draco. Ekpresi penuh tanda tanya tergurat dari wajah Hermione. Sedangkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa didiskripsikan tergambar di wajah Draco, ekspresi kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu.

"Jangan pernah lagi menangis di hadapanku Hermione. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi didepanku."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin wanita yang aku cintai menangis."

To Be Continue

R n R

Please

Maap untuk lamanya update. Hehe,maap kesibukan tidak bisa di tunda akhir-akhir ini. Makasih yang udah review, serta kritik saran. Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Salam Manis Cumbu Mesra. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 5

"Jangan pernah lagi menangis di hadapanku Hermione. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi didepanku."

"Aku tidak pernah ingin wanita yang aku cintai menangis."

"Mantrai aku dengan mantra apapun, pukul aku jika kau mau. Tapi kumohon, jangan menangis di hadapanku." Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Draco setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hermione.

Hermione mundur beberapa langkah, matanya berkilat-kilat, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bingung bercampur marah.

"Beraninya kau Draco Malfoy. Kau menciumku! Dan sekarang kau berkata kau mencintaiku!" suara Hermione meninggi, memecah keheningan malam ini.

"Aku ingin membencimu Hermione. Tapi aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku masih mencintaimu!" Kini Draco yang berteriak.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas berat. Dalam hatinya dia bimbang, apakah dia harus mempercayai ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Draco. Atau ini adalah salah satu trik membuat dirinya jengkel. Hermione kehabisan kata-kata.

"Asal kau tahu, aku menyukaimu dari tahun ketiga kita di Hogwarts. Rasa itu tidak hilang hingga detik ini, lalu kusebut apa itu jika bukan cinta. Aku mencintaimu, segalanya yang melekat pada dirimu. Aku mencintaimu yang memiliki otak brilliant, yang bertempramen tinggi, bahkan aku menyukai rambutmu, harum nafasmu." Draco menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Jika kau mencintaiku kenapa kau selalu membuatku marah, hah?"

Hermione melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, merasa bingung, dan bertanya-tanya dengan pemuda pirang yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin membencimu, mungkin jika aku selalu menganggumu, menghinamu, itu membuat kau membenciku. Kupikir ketika kau menbenciku, aku juga akan membencimu. Tapi aku salah." Tergambar raut putus asa dari wajah Draco, matanya sendu, rasanya dia mau menangis. Tangannya mengepal, namun tubuhnya tetap berdiri tegak tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Kepala Hermione berdenyut, seakan kesadarannya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Apakah dia harus mempercayai seorang Draco Malfoy, seorang Pure-Blood dari keluarga bangsawan, yang selalu menghina keturunan muggle? Apakah ini sebuah pengakuan? Seharusnya ini membuat Hermione tersadar, karena dia tahu alasan Draco selalu menganggunya dan membuatnya jengkel. Tapi kenapa ini sangat sulit diterima oleh nalar Hermione. Tapi masih ada segudang pertanyaan yang beterbangan di kepala Hermione, dan itu tidak mungkin dia tanyakan sekarang.

"Lain kali, buat alasan yang masuk akal untuk membuatku percaya bahwa seorang Draco Malfoy mencintaiku."

Hermione mendekati Draco sambil tersenyum manis, tangan kanannya meraih wajah Draco. Mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Kemudian secepat kilat tangannya mengayun dan mendaratkan tamparan keras pada pipi pucat Draco.

"Plakkk."

Draco merasakan pipinya memanas setelah Hermione mendaratkan tamparannya.

"Aku membencimu Malfoy. Pergilah dari hidupku. Selamanya." Air mata Hermione kembali menetes dan dia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Draco yang masih mematung tak bergerak.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"Tidak mungkin. Dia bilang dia menghinamu karena mencintaimu? Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Tunggu sebentar, kalau dia bilang dia menghinamu dan menganggumu karena ingin mendapat perhatian darimu. Kurasa itu bisa diterima." Ginny berkomentar setelah Hermione menceritakan kejadian semalam dengan Draco dan Hermione hanya melotot.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar gila." Jawab Hermione sambil memasukkan pai apel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi kalau benar dia mencintaimu?" Ginny membuat Hermione mendelik.

"Gin. Dia hanya mempermainkanku saja."

"Dulu kau naksir dia kan Mione." Mulut Ginny lagi-lagi berkomentar.

"Gin, itu dulu sekali, ketika aku masih tingkat satu, dan mari kuluruskan, bahwa naksir dan cinta itu jauh sekali maknanya. Oh, Demi-Merlin Ginny. Dia bahkan sekarang membuat aku kalang kabut begini gara-gara ulahnya." Jawab Hermione sambil menggeleng-gelengka kepalanya.

"Hem, Hy, Hermione. Bolehkah aku bergabung denganmu di sini?" Sebuah suara yang amat di rindukannya membuat Hermione menoleh.

Harry dan Ron berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi malu di tambah ekspresi ragu. Tak perlu berpikir lagi, Hermione langsung berdiri dan memeluk kedua sahabatanya itu dengan erat.

"Kalian bicara padaku? Setelah kalian diamkan aku selama ini. Kalian sudah memaafkan aku? Kalian bodoh, bodoh sekali, kenapa membutuhkan waktu begitu lama untuk berbicara padaku. Aku merindukan kalian, sangat merindukan kalian." Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan kedua sahabatnya duduk di samping kanan-kirinya.

"Sebenarnya kami yang harus minta maaf Hermione, sekarang kami percaya kalau peristiwa waktu itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Aku harusnya tahu dari awal kalau kau tak mungkin berkencan atau berpacaran dengan Malfoy itu." Harry membuka suara setelah menenggak jus labu di hadapannya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang padamu Harry. Aku sudah sering menjelaskan pada kalian berdua, tapi tetap saja kalian tidak percaya padaku." Hermione memandang kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Hey, kau melupakan usahaku Hermione." Kata Ginny sambil merucutkan bibir.

"Tentu saja tidak Gin, Terima kasih banyak." Hermione tersenyum pernuh rasa terima kasih.

"Kami juga tidak akan percaya sampai saat ini. Kalau saja Malfoy itu tidak meminta maaf pada kami kemaren sore, tepatnya setelah dia meninjuku, dan menjelaskan semua kejadian waktu itu. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi dia benar-benar meminta maaf pada kami. Dan kami menyadari bahwa kami memang salah menuduhmu waktu itu." Ron menjelaskan.

Ginny mendelik, dia memberikan pandangan tidak-mungkin-Malfoy-melakukan-itu pada Hermione yang duduk di hadapannya. Hermione hampir tersedak makan malamnya. Lagi, Malfoy itu membuat hidupnya semakin bingung. Dia meminta maaf pada Harry dan Ron yang notabene adalah orang yang paling dia benci selama ini, musuhnya dari awal mereka menginjakkan kaki di Hogwarts. Mungkin saja tamparan Hermione membuat Draco sadar diri.

Tapi tunggu, Hermione menampar Draco malam hari, dan Draco meminta maaf pada Harry serta Ron pada sore hari.

Perasaan bersalah langsung menghampiri Hermione. Dia merasa tidak seharunya menampar Draco. Kalau saja dia tahu kalau Draco telah meminta maaf pada Harry dan Ron.

"Dan aku juga pantas di tinju olehnya karena aku mengataimu yang tidak-tidak Hermione. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Hermione." Imbuh Ron.

"Kau tahu Hermione, dia begitu ingin kita bertiga berteman kembali seperti dulu. Dia…" Ucapan Harry di potong oleh Ron.

"Dia berjanji akan menjauhimu, aku dan Harry. Selamanya." Ron tersenyum puas.

Hermione diam saja, dan kini dia benar-benar menyesal telah menampar Draco tadi malam, dia berusaha mencari-cari sosok Draco Malfoy di meja asramanya. Tapi dia tidak ada.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid lebih awal. Dalam hatinya dia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf pada Draco. Sekaligus ingin berterima kasih karena seorang Draco Malfoy telah berhasil membuat kedua sahabatnya yang kepalanya sekeras batu mau memaafkannya dan berbicara padanya lagi.

Hermione sangat gelisah karena dia tidak enak hati pada Draco.

Hermione sampai di ruang rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid, tapi tanda-tanda keberadaan partnernya nihil. Dia berjalan menuju kamar Draco dan mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Tapi tak ada suara. Dia tidak ada di dalam.

"Kalau saja aku tahu kau yang telah membuat kami kembali berteman. Pasti aku tidak akan menamparmu. Aku jahat sekali." Hermione bergumam.

Hermione memutuskan untuk menunggu Draco kembali ke asrama, Hermione duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil memandang api di perapian yang menyala.

1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, Hermione menunggu Draco, batang hidungnya tak kunjung muncul.

"Apa dia marah padaku? Pasti. Memangnya siapa lagi wanita yang pernah menamparnya selain aku? Mungkin saja dia ingin tidur di Asrama Slytherin. _Keep Calm_ Hermione." Hermione bergumam sendiri di depan perapian.

Hermione beranjak dari kursi dan langsung menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Sebelum dia masuk kekamarnya. Dia sempat melirik pintu kamar Draco dan berharap sang partner membuka pintunya.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

1 hari,

2 hari,

3 hari,

1 Minggu

Ada yang berubah dari kehidupan Hermione Granger. Sudah satu minggu, Hermione tidak melihat batang hidung Draco. Entah itu di kelas, atau di manapun. Draco tidak pernah muncul lagi di Asrama Ketua Murid. Seharusnya Hermione senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, dimana dia hanya sendiri tanpa gangguan dari Draco.

Perasaan bersalah masih menghantui Hermione, dia belum sempat meminta maaf pada Draco Malfoy, dan itu membuat hidupnya tidak tenang selama 1 minggu ini.

Namun selain perasaan bersalah Hermione merasa kehilangan sebagian dari dirinya. Selama Draco pergi dari hidupnya, dia jadi merasa kesepian dan begitu hampa. Tak ada kegiataan teriak-teriak di pagi hari karena berebut kamar mandi, tidak ada makian di sana disini dan tidak ada teman beradu argumen. Hermione merindukan Draco.

"_Apa aku merindukannya? Bodoh, tidak mungkin aku merindukan dia."_

"_Tapi kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Apa dia sakit dan di rawat di rumah sakit oleh Madame Pomfrey. Tega sekali dia meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai ketua murid. Dan membiarkanku melakukannya sendirian." _Hermione membatin sambil memandang kosong ke depan.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger?!" Suara Professor McGonagall membuyarkan pikiran Hermione.

"Iya Professor." Hermione celingukan memandang Professor McGonagall seperti orang linglung.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak Proffesor." Hermione menggeleng.

"Kurangi 5 poin dari Gryffindor karena kau telah melamun di kelasku Miss Granger." Kata Professor McGonagoll tegas.

"_Oh, sial. Apa yang kau lakukan Hermione. Kau melamun di kelas Professor McGanagoll karena memikirkan hal tidak penting. Demi Godric Gryffindor, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit Hermione." _Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mencoba mengikuti sisa pelajaran Transfigurasi dengan tidak memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting. Memikirkan hal tidak penting saat pelajaran sangatlah bukan Hermione. Dan satu-satunya alasan kenapa hal tidak penting terpikirkan oleh Hermione saat pelajaran adalah karena Draco Malfoy.

Sore hari setelah pelajaran usai. Dia menuju rumah sakit untuk menemui Madame Pomfrey. Bukan karena sakit, tapi Hermione ingin memastikan kalau Draco tidak sedang terkapar di rumah sakit. Entah kenapa hatinya menuntunnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Hermione berjalan menuju rumah sakit, memeriksa bilik tidur yang bersekat-sekat di rumah sakit, tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang di rawat di sini.

"Miss Granger. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara Madame Pomfrey terdengar di belakang Hermione.

Hermione langsung berbalik dan memandang Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, maaf Madame Pomfrey. Sebenarnya saya ingin bertanya. Apakah akhir-akhir ini.. mmm.. Draco Malfoy pergi mengunjungimu?" Kata Hermione ragu.

"Oh, patner Ketua Muridmu itu? Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mengunjungiku. Terakhir kalinya dia kemari adalah saat memeriksakan luka di tangannya, untuk mengganti perbannya." Jelas Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh, terima kasih kalau begitu. Maaf telah menganggu waktu anda Madame Pomfrey" Hermione akan segera menuju pintu namun suara Madame Pomfrey membuatnya terhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar Miss Granger." Hermione yang sudah sampai di ambang pintu membalikkan badannya lagi. Madame Pomfrey seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di balik meja kerjanya.

"Miss Granger, waktu itu Mister Malfoy memintaku menyimpan ini. Dia bilang agar aku tidak membuangnya, dia berkata akan kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya. Sampai sekarang dia tidak datang kemari, mungkin dia lupa."

Madam Pomfrey memberikan kain putih panjang mirip kain kasa kepada Hermione, itu adalah kain yang digunakan Hermione untuk membalut luka Draco waktu itu, jelas terlihat masih ada sedikit bercak darah disana, dan warnanya sudah mulai memudar. Hermione mengambilnya dan memandanginya.

"_Kenapa tidak dia buang saja, ini kan sudah kotor." _Pikir Hermione.

"Tolong kau berikan pada Mister Malfoy ya Miss Granger. Aku takut akan menghilangkannya." Kata Madam Pomfrey lagi.

"Baiklah Madam Pomfrey. Saya permisi dulu." Hermione kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit sambil menggenggam kain itu.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione duduk sendirian di kursi pantri, susu coklat yang tadi panas sekarang mulai dingin, Hermione belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Hermione masih terus memandang kain luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar kau aneh, selalu saja membuatku bingung." Hermione tersenyum sendiri.

"Tapi dimana kau sebenarnya Malfoy? Harusnya kau bersikap profesonal kalau marah padaku. Harusnya kau tak pergi dan menghilang. Dasar kau Musang." Hermione bergumam sendiri lagi.

"Hermione." Terdengar suara Ginny di balik lukisan, segera Hermione turun dari kursi dan menuju lukisan.

"Hai Gin. Oh, terima kasih telah mau menemaniku berpatroli, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak enak meminta tolong pada para prefek, aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau Draco Malfoy menghilang." Kata Hermione.

"Tak apa Hermione, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kedinginan karena berpatroli sendirian di dalam kastil sebesar ini." Jawab Ginny.

Malam ini Hermione berpatroli di temani Ginny, patroli malam ini tidak seperti patroli yang sudah-sudah, patroli Hermione dengan Ginny begitu sepi dan hanya di hiasi dengan suara derap kaki mereka berdua.

Berbeda dengan patrolinya dengan Draco, pasti akan di hiasi dengan suara bising dari kedua mulut mereka yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan pikirannya masing-masing. Dan Hermione mengingat satu kejadian saat berpatroli bersama Draco.

"Hacihh.." Suara bersin Ginny menggema di koridor, membuat kesadaran Hermione kembali.

"Hum, maaf Hermione. Aku sedang terserang flu "ringan" sebenarnya." Ginny membuat tanda kutip diudara dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang warnanya sudah pudar dan sedikit kumal dari saku roknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Gin. Harusnya kau bilang kau sedang flu, aku bisa berpatroli sendiri." Kata Hermione khawatir.

"Aku hanya flu ringan Hermione. Tak apa." Ginny tersenyum pada Hermione. Pandangan Hermione malah tertuju pada sapu tangan Ginny.

"Gin, kenapa kau memakai sapu tangan itu, bentuknya sudah sedikit kotor." Ungkap Hermione dan Ginny hanya tersenyum.

"Well, tapi bagiku bentuknya tidak jadi masalah. Masalahnya adalah orang yang memberikannya." Jawab Ginny malu-malu.

"Jika kau punya sesuatu benda pemberian dari orang yang kau cintai Mione, kau tak akan sanggup untuk membuangnya. Karena kau tahu, ini berharga." Tambah Ginny.

"Oh, jadi itu dari Harry? Mungkin kalau aku punya sesuatu pemberian orang yang aku cintai aku akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu." Kekeh Hermione.

"Hermione. Jangan menggodaku." Ginny memukul lengan Hermione pelan.

Disela kekehannya Hermione tiba-tiba saja ingat Draco –lagi-. Apakah yang di lakukan Draco sama seperti yang di lakukan Ginny? Draco tidak membuang benda pemberian Hermione karena mencintai Hermione? Tapi, Hermione tidak benar-benar memberikannya kan? Dia hanya membalut luka Draco waktu itu. Hal manusiawi yang di lakukan seseorang pada umumnya.

"_Apakah aku benar-benar merindukannya? Apa aku merasa kehilanganmu saat ini Draco Malfoy?"_ Batin Hermione.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

"_Kenapa dia harus pergi begitu saja. tanpa memberi tahu aku yang tinggal satu asrama dengannya saat ini? Kenapa juga aku merasa membutuhkanmu seperti ini padahal kau tak pernah membantu." _Hermione masih berfikir saat sudah berbaring di ranjangnya di Asrama Ketua Murid, perasaan ini begitu aneh.

Puluhan pertanyaan yang belum terjawab memenuhi otak Hermione, satu minggu tanpa Draco Malfoy harusnya akan terasa menyenangkan baginya. Tapi kenapa sebaliknya.

Hidupnya terasa hampa, begitu sepi dan begitu membosankan. Biasanya kalau dia bosan, pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca beberapa buku akan menghiburnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak ada yang mampu menyobati rasa bosannya saat ini.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, terlelap di dalam tidurnya yang tenang malam ini. Dia sudah terlelap ketika baru sekitar lima menit kepolak matanya tertutup, dia kelelahan, tapi tidak membuat sebuah mimpi tidak menghinggapi tidurnya.

Di dalam mimpinya Hermione melihat dirinya sendiri sedang bertengkar dengan Draco Malfoy di pinggir danau. Hermione melihat dirinya sendiri menangis dan berteriak di depan wajah Draco. Sekarang Hermione di dalam mimpi mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menampar Draco.

"Tidak, jangan Hermione." Hermione berkata di sela-sela tidurnya.

"Jangan Hermione. Jangan!" Sudah terlambat Hermione di dalam mimpinya sudah melayangkan tamparan di pipi Draco.

Hermione langsung terduduk sambil terengah-engah di atas tempat tidurnya. Keringat jatuh membasahi bajunya. Dia terjaga dari mimpinya yang tidak mengenakkan. Mimpinya yang sebenarnya adalah peristiwa yang membuat dia merasa bersalah dan kehilangan Draco Malfoy. Hermione memegang dahinya. Memejamkan matanya.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar dan ada yang aneh. Hermione merasa hatinya sesak melihat dirinya di dalam mimpi menampar Draco. Kini hatinya juga teriris melihat orang yang dirindukannya muncul di mimpinya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Malfoy- aku merindukanmu." Gumam Hermione lirih.

To Be Continue

R n R

Please

Selamatan Hari Raya Idul Fitri, semoga belum telat. Maaf atas semua salah yang pernah dibuat sama author gaje ini. Maaf update lama, udah basi nih fanfic #yes, tapi gak afdol kalo gak di selesaikan. Maka dari itu, mari selesaikan. Hehe. Okay, update kilat sampai end. Makasih buat pembaca. Salam manis cumbu mesra ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 6

"Mione, aku tidak melihat Draco akhir-akhir ini. Kemana dia?" Tanya Luna saat mereka sedang duduk di perpustakaan bersama.

"Dia pergi." Jawab Hermione lemah, sambil pandangannya tidak beralih dari buku yang di bacanya.

"Pergi kemana? Apa dia pulang ke Malfoy Manor?" Imbuh Luna.

"Mungkin saja begitu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Jawab Hermione lagi.

"Tapi kau kan temannya, maksudku dia kan tinggal satu Asrama denganmu. Harusnya dia memberitahumu kalau dia mau pergi." Luna kembali membuka suaranya.

Teman? Hermione langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Membuat Luna dan Ginny kaget.

"Ada apa Hermione?" Tanya Ginny kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingat sesuatu." Hermione menjawabnya singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ginny dan Luna yang kebingungan.

"Menurutmu dia kenapa Luna?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingat sesuatu atau mungkin mau menyusul Draco Malfoy ke Malfoy Manor. Tidak ada yang tahu, hidup ini penuh misteri gin" Jawab Luna serius.

Tiba-tiba Hermione mengingat sesuatu? Teman? Draco punya teman kan? Kenapa juga Hermione jadi kurang akal begini? Harusnya dia bisa bertanya pada salah satu teman Draco, kemana dan kenapa Draco pergi?

Dia harus bertanya dengan siapa? Pansy Parkinson? Tidak, dia bukan orang yang enak di ajak bicara. Lalu siapa? Blaise Zabini. Tepat, dia orang yang cukup enak di ajak bicara.

Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor yang penuh sesak oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang sedang menikmati akhir pekannya dengan mengobrol ringan dengan teman-teman mereka atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati pagi yang cukup cerah hari ini.

Mata Hermione mencari-cari dimana dia bisa menemukan Blaise Zabini yang sangat ingin dia ajak bicara. Dia ingin sekali mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam otaknya. Karena tidak fokus dia jadi menabrak murid lain yang berjalan berlawan arah dengannya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata murid itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf juga, aku sedang tergesa-gesa." Mata Hermione melotot dan menyadari siapa siswa yang dia tabrak.

"Tak apa juga Miss Granger." Kata siswa itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Blaise Zabini?!" Hermione sedikit berteriak saat memanggil namanya.

"Wow, wow. Jangan berteriak begitu Granger. Ada apa?" Tanya Blaise penasaran.

"Maaf Zabini, tapi aku memang sedang mencarimu. Ini seperti adegan di film-film yang aku tonton di televisi. Maksudku, maksudku, mmm sudahlah. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Pinta Hermione, matanya penuh harapan.

"Kelihatannya penting sekali. Apakah aku melanggar peraturan, Miss Ketua Murid?" Canda Blaise sambil nyengir, namun cengirannya hilang ketika melihat mimik wajah Hermione yang serius.

"Mm, baiklah kalau begitu." Blaise menyetujui.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju koridor yang sedikit lebih sepi di banding dengan koridor-koridor sebelumnya. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi panjang di salah satu sudut koridor.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakah?" Blaise membuka percakapan.

"Well, jadi dimana Draco Malfoy saat ini? Dan kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya dia bisa bilang padaku, agar aku tidak kebingungan seperti ini. Aku sudah pergi ke rumah sakit, barang kali dia sakit dan harus di rawat disana. Tapi kata Madame pomfrey dia tidak ada. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia punya teman dan aku bisa bertanya pada temannya. Sebenarnya kemana dia pergi?" Cerocos Hermione.

"Wow, sabar dulu Granger. Jadi, benar kata Draco. Kau cerewet sekali dan selalu ingin tahu." Kekeh Blaise.

"Malfoy berkata seperti itu padamu tentang aku? Dasar tak tahu diri." Umpat Hermione.

"Jadi? Kau tidak tahu kemana dia pergi dan kenapa?" Blaise balik bertanya.

"Kalau aku tahu, lalu kenapa aku harus bertanya padamu?" Jawab Hermione.

"Ya Ampun Draco, harusnya kau kan bilang pada Ketua Murid Putri yang tinggal satu Asrama dengamu. Harusnya kau kan sudah tahu." Blaise benar-benar membuat Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Sudah tahu apa?" Hermione memandang Blaise curiga.

"Dia pulang ke rumah bibinya, Adromeda Tonks." Jawab Blaise santai.

"Untuk apa? Kenapa dia tidak pulang ke Malfoy Manor, itu rumah keluarganya kan?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Untuk yah," Blaise menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum melajutkan kata-katanya.

"Merawat ibunya."

"Merawat ibunya? Maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi Hermione Granger, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang ini semua?_ Well,_ keluarga Draco bangkrut, setelah ayahnya di pecat dari kementrian, tidak ada uang tersisa di Gringgots, sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain yah menjual Malfoy Manor. Jadi, ibunya pindah ke rumah Adromeda Tonks. Dan dia sakit, Kau tidak tahu lagi?"

Mata Hermione melebar, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sebenarnya Draco sedang mengalami kesulitan yang sangat berat seperti ini. Seandainya dia lebih peka dan sedikit saja menaruh perhatian pada Draco, pasti dia bisa, setidaknya dia bisa menghibur Draco.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Malfoy. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya ketika awal kami menjadi Ketua Murid." Komentar Hermione akhirnya.

"Kau tahu, dia sangat-sangat frustasi ketika awal masuk Hogwarts. Aku sebenarnya kasihan padanya," Blaise bergumam seperti beo yang kelaparan.

"Aku jadi kasihan padanya sebenarnya. Tapi dia pasti tidak ingin di kasihani olehku." Jawab Hermione sambil menunduk.

"Kau bilang tadi ibu Draco sakit? Memangnya dia sakit apa?" Tanya Hermione iba.

"Awalnya dia stress dan setelah itu, entahlah aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang." Blaise mencoba tersenyum, namun sangat terkesan di paksakan.

"Lucius Malfoy? Apakah dia juga tinggal bersama dengan Adromeda Tonks juga?" Itulah kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Hermione dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hhha, mungkin Paman Lucius terlalu gengsi untuk tinggal bersama saudari istrinya. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sahabatnya, Ayah Astoria Greengrass." Blaise seperti membacakan dongeng bagi Hermione, atau mungkin seperti pancuran air yang terus menerus mengalir.

"Istrinya sakit dan Lucius Malfoy tidak menemaninya?" Hermione heran, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ini semua terjadi padanya. Dia tidak akan bisa pergi ke Hogwarts dan meninggalkan ibunya sendirian.

"Untuk masalah itu aku tidak tahu. Tapi Draco, dia sangat, sangat mengkhawatirkan ibunya. Dia sangat sayang kepada orang tuanya. Awalnya berat saat akan kembali ke Hogwarts, namun ibunya berkata bahwa dia harus kembali ke Hogwarts, lanjutkan apa yang dia mulai, dan dia harus lulus dari sini. Bukankah sia-sia kalau dia harus keluar padahal sebentar lagi sudah mau kelulusan. Dan bibinya pasti akan merawat ibu Draco. Jadi Draco tidak usah khawatir."

Hermione terdiam, merasa bersalah kenapa dia terlalu ingin tahu masalah Draco, dan secara ajaib Blaise Zabini menceritakannya tanpa berhenti bagai air mancur.

"Kau tahu, hal apa yang di katakan Paman Lucius pada Draco untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya?" Blaise balik bertanya pada Hermione.

"Mmmm, mungkin dia akan menjodohkan Draco dengan Astoria atau kakaknya? Itu adalah masuk akal yang bisa aku terima." Hermione menaikkan alisnya, bahasa non verbal yang artinya, "apakah benar"

"Well, sebagai Miss-Tahu-Segalanya, ternyata kau tidak cukup tahu untuk menebak." Blaise kembali nyengir, Blaise ternyata tidak terlalu suka ketegangan.

"Awalnya Draco tidak di perbolehkan kembali ke Hogwarts oleh ayahnya, dengan kata lain dia harus keluar dari Hogwarts. Dia selalu di paksa segera keluar dari Hogwarts oleh ayahnya. Bahkan ayahnya mengiriminya surat 3 kali dalam seminggu akhir-akhir ini, hanya untuk mendesaknya."

"Ayahnya berkata bahwa dia hanya harus ikut training di perusahaan Keluarga Greengrass dan dia akan menjadi CEO di perusahaan mereka yang baru. Jangan salah Granger, walaupun kami penyihir tapi kami punya bakat berbisnis juga."

Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kepalanya tertunduk lesu, dia sudah cukup jelas dengan semua kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Blaise barusan. Dia sendiri ikut sedih mendengar cerita memilukan Draco. Ini begitu rumit, masalah keluarga memang sulit, dan selalu membuat pikiran kita tidak tenang.

"Jadi, dia pulang karena dia menyetujui usulan ayahnya dan mau mengikuti training di perusahaan keluarga Greengrass? Apakah dia akan kembali. Ku kira ada cara agar Draco tidak keluar dari Hogwarts dan tetap menyelamatkan keluarganya." Hermione membara sekarang, seakan dia tidak mau Draco keluar dari Hogwarts dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Dia tidak mau ini terjadi.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, dia sangat tidak menyetujui usulan ini Granger. Sebenarnya masalah sepale sekali, benar-benar sepele yang membuat dia akhirnya menyetujui ini."

"Memangnya karena apa?" Pertanyaan Hermione terdengar seperti tidak niat, dia sudah sangat lemas sekarang.

"Hahaha, adalah karena gadis yang dia cintai berkata dia membencinya dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Selamanya. Hahaha. Dan dia mendapat tamparan lembut dari gadis itu. Benar-benar gadis hebat, dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang berhasil menampar Draco. Setidaknya itu yang dikatakannya padaku."

Apa yang di katakan Blaise bagai kutukan Crucio bagi Hermione, inilah puncak rasa sakit itu, rasa sedih yang di rasakan Hermione. Apakah gadis yang Blaise maksud. Apakah Gadis yang di cintai Draco adalah dirinya. Hermione Granger. Benar-benar dirinya? Dia yang membuat hidup Draco yang berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan? Hermione tahu bahwa bukan hal ini yang diinginkan Draco.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat. Hermione teringat sosok Draco Malfoy yang menjadi Patner Ketua Murid bersamanya. Yang tinggal satu Asrama dengannya, yang selalu mengganggunya, menghinanya dan yang telah membuat segalanya berantakan. Dan juga orang yang telah menyatakan cinta pada Hermione sebelum dia pergi entah kemana. Hermione tidak berharap Draco sungguh-sungguh waktu itu. Dia pasti mempermainkah Hermione.

Namun itu semua ternyata benar, Draco mencintai Hermione. Dan pergi gara-gara dirinya.

"Apakah dia akan kembali?" Tanya Hermione untuk kesekian kali.

"Hmm, kau benar-benar tidak tahu yah? Setahuku dia tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Itu yang dikatakannya padaku"

Air mata mulai membanjiri mata Hermione, dia tidak menyangka Draco meninggalkannya. Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya dan bagaimana dengan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid? Tapi kurasa itu tidak penting karena yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana perasaan Hermione saat ini.

"Oh, terima kasih banyak Zabini. Maafkan aku karena terlalu banyak bertanya dan mencampuri urusan Malfoy. Aku pergi dulu." Hermione langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Blaise duduk sendiri.

Hermione berlari menuju Asrama Ketua Murid sambil terisak, entah kenapa hatinya terluka mendengar kata-kata Blaise barusan. Apa dia belum menyadari kalau memang Draco benar-benar mencintainya? Kalaupun dia menyadarinya, kini Draco sudah pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja kenangan-kenangannya bersama Draco melintasi otaknya, membuat Hermione benar-benar menyadari bahwa tanpa Draco mungkin hidup Hermione akan terasa bosan. Draco yang membuat hidup Hermione berwarna, walaupun Draco menunjukkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Setiap orang mempunyai cara sendiri untuk menunjukan cintanya pada orang lain. Sahabatku pernah berkata seperti itu.

Tidak semua peristiwa yang Hermione alami dengan Draco menyebalkan, dia mengakui sekarang bahwa ternyata tidak sedikit peristiwa yang membuatnya tersenyum ketika berada di dekat Draco. Bahkan saling berteriak dengannya menyenangkan, memandang matanya bahkan menyenangkan, berjalan berdua bersamanya ternyata menyenangkan, sekarang. Semua itu baru tersadar setelah dia pergi.

Tidak ada seharipun Hermione tidak memikirkan Draco Malfoy, hatinya sesak saat merindukannya, dan sekarang hatinya sakit mendengar Draco tidak akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Dia juga menderita mengetahui tentang Draco yang ternyata memiliki masalah yang berat, ternyata.

Kini dia menangis karena telah melukai hati orang yang mencintainya. Kini dia menyadarinya bahwa dia juga mencintai Draco. Dan percuma saja kenapa perasaan itu baru di sadari Hermione sekarang. Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya ketika Draco sudah pergi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hermione langsung membombarda pintu kamar Draco Malfoy dan tidak menemukan apapun disana. Dia membuka lemari pakaian Draco, membuka laci mejanya dan memeriksa semua barang-barang Draco dengan rasa frustasi, tapi semuanya tak ada. Draco memang benar-benar telah pergi.

Hermione terduduk lemah di samping tempat tidur Draco sambil terisak.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga mencintaimu Draco Malfoy. Dan sekarang kau pergi, sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu untuk kesalahanku. Maafkah aku." Hermione membenamkan wajahnya di tempat tidur Draco.

Hermione merasakan kepalanya membentur sesuatu, bukan kasur dia yakin. Dia mengangkat kepala lagi dan menemukan sebuah buku usang bersampul hijau zambrud mirip buku harian Tom Riddle yang telah di musnahkan oleh Harry di kamar rahasia.

Dia mengambil buku itu dan memandangnya, terdapat nama pemiliknya di pojok sebelah kiri bawah buku itu. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Buku itu milik Draco. Hermione membuka-buka isi buku itu dan sepertinya ini buku catatan pelajaran ramuan milik Draco. Tapi ada yang aneh di lembar-lembar terakhir buku itu, bukan resep membuat ramuan yang tercatat disana.

Hermione,

Maafkan aku membuatmu menangis hari ini dan membuat kau terlambat masuk kelas Slughorn.. Kau tahu aku tidak berniat membuatmu menangis karena hinaanku kau tahu ,kau adalah wanita pemberani yang pernah aku temui dan karena itu juga. Salah satu alasan dari banyak alasan aku mencintaimu.

Dan untuk essay transfimagusmu aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Maafkan aku lagi, aku hanya ingin melihat reaksimu yang berlebihan itu. Entah mengapa aku menyukai saat kita bertengkar. Kau mungkin boleh menyebutku gila. Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Namun kau hanya mengacuhkanku waktu itu.

Hermione tersenyum pedih saat membaca tulisan itu. Dia kemudian membuka lembar berikutnya. Namun tidak sanggup untuk membacanya. Hatinya akan terasa nyeri bila harus membaca semua isi hati Draco Malfoy di dalam buku ini. Hermione memutuskan untuk membaca bagian akhir buku milik Draco ini.

Berbeda dengan halaman sebelumnya, tulisan di akhir halaman ini terlihat seperti cakar ayam dan acak-acakan. Kalimat-kalimat yang di tulis di dalamnya penuh dengan kepedihan dan amarah.

Hermione,

Aku akan mewujudkan apa cita-citamu saat ini. Baiklah aku akan pergi jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Aku sudah mengatakan semuannya padamu, tapi kau tidak percaya. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau percaya padaku.

Kau tahu aku ingin mengakhiri tekanan ini dari Dad, aku akan menuruti keinginannya. Aku menolak keinginan Dad, karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Asal kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tapi kata-katamu dan sekaligus tamparan darimu membuatku sadar bahwa memang benar kau tidak mencintaiku.

Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu. Aku telah mencoba meminta maaf pada Potter dan weasley. Itu sangat sulit sekali jika kau ingin tahu. Mereka benar-benar keras kepala sama sepertimu. Kau tahu aku anti minta maaf, apa lagi dengan mereka berdua. Tapi untukmu aku melakukannya.

Aku akan pergi dari Hogwarts dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi Hermione. Itu kan yang kau inginkan? Bagus, semoga sekarang kau bisa tersenyum. Lagipula waktuku memang sudah habis sekarang. Sudah 2 bulan aku di Hogwarts kan? Benar Draco.

Bodohnya aku, apa aku gila? Seakan-akan aku akan mengirim surat pada Granger saja. Seakan dia akan menemukan buku ini dan membacanya. Sudahlah. Mungkin aku benar sudah gila.

Tangisan Hermione pecah, dia menasik sambil terisak seperti orang gila sambil memeluk buku milik Draco. Mungkin Draco tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku ini. Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seakan luka di hatinya bertambah semakin dalam dan semakin terkoyak membaca tulisan Draco. Tapi air matanya tidak akan menyembuhkan apa-apa dan yang jelas tidak akan mengembalikan Draco Malfoy ke Hogwarts. Hermione menyadari cintanya pada Draco di saat yang tidak tepat. Di saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Cinta itu tidak dapat di perbaiki sekarang karena takdir Merlin menuliskan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu sekarang.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

To be Continue

R n R

Please

Hehehe. Sedih baca chapter ini saya. Maaf kalo feelnya kurang. Yuk, Lanjut deh sampe end. Tetap tinggalkan review ya, makasih buat kakak2 yang udah review, favorite, follow. Terima kasih banyak. Salam manis cumbu mesra. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 7

Droco duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang tempat ibunya terlelap, di pandanginya wajah Ibunya yang tenang dalam alunan nafas yang teratur. Wajahnya begitu damai, seolah tidak ada satu penyakitpun yang melekat pada dirinya. Walaupun sedang sakit Mrs Malfoy masih terlihat sangat cantik dan aura kebangsawanannya tidak luntur sama sekali.

Draco meraih tangan ibunya dan mengelus punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Dia ingin ibunya cepat sembuh, ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Dia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semua, keluarga kecilnya. Yang hampir hancur.

Sudah 1 bulan Draco meninggalkan Hogwarts, tentu saja rasa rindu akan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu datang, dan rasa rindu yang dirasakannya pada Hermione selalu menghantuinya.

Dari awal dia tidak setuju dengan ide ayahnya untuk keluar dari Hogwarts. Tujuan Draco kembali ke Hogwarts adalah Hermione, namun yang memintanya kembali ke Hogwarts adalah ibunya.

Semua ini karena ibunya.

-(Flasback On)-

Pagi itu di rumah Andromeda Tonks, terdengar pertengkaran hebat antara Draco dan Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, kau harus melakukan ini. Kau harus menyelamatkan keluarga kita. Dengan kau menjadi CEO di perusahaan Greengrass kau bisa membuat kita tidak miskin lagi. Kau bisa membuat kita hidup seperti dulu." Kata-kata Lucius Malfoy menggema di rumah keluarga Andromeda Tonks.

"Tapi Dad, aku tidak akan keluar dari Hogwarts. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan tahun terakhirku disana. Akan sia-sia jika aku harus keluar sekarang."

"Hah, Draco, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan sekolahmu nak?" Lucius tertawa sarkrastik.

"Kenapa tidak Dad saja yang menjalani training dan menjadi CEO di perusahaan mereka?" Draco mencari celah.

"Nak, mereka butuh anak muda yang cerdas. Yang bisa membuat perusahaan mereka bisa bersaing dengan perusahaan besar lainnya. Dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk ini. Ini kesempatanmu Draco." Kata ayahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Draco.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu aku lulus dari Hogwarts?"

"Jika kau menunda ini hingga kau lulus. Itu artinya kau tidak menyayangi aku dan Ibumu." Kata-kata itu membuat Draco yang menundukkan kepala menegakkan kepalanya sambil memandang ayahnya.

"Pikirkan itu Draco. Keselamatan keluarga kits ada pada dirimu. Bukankah keluarga adalah yang utama?" Lanjut ayahnya, Draco dapat melihat bahwa mata ayahnya berkaca-kaca. Draco tahu ini sangat berat untuk ayahnya, untuk keluarganya.

"Berikan dia waktu untuk memikirkannya Lucius." Terdengar suara lembut ibu Draco yang muncul di ruangan itu dengan mendorong kursi roda yang di naikinya sendiri.

"Narcissa. Sayang, kenapa kau turun dari ranjangmu? Kau tidak seharusnya disini." Lucius terlihat khawatir.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tetap tidur di ranjang sedangkan anak dan suamiku sedang bertengkar?" Jawab Narcissa sambil menunjukan mimik sedih.

"Aku akan menjawabnya besok, Dad. Beri aku waktu." Draco berkata akhirnya, setelah memikirkan tentang apa yang akan di katakannya.

Lucius Malfoy menuruti permohonan Draco, dia langsung berapparate dan pergi kembali ke kediaman keluarga Greengrass. Ayah Draco tinggal disana sekarang, bukan karena terlalu gengsi atau terlalu malu tinggal di rumah Andromeda Tonks. Namun karena dia harus bekerja di rumah keluarga Greengrass sebagai tangan kanan Ayah Astoria.

Draco benar-benar memikirkan tentang ini, dia harus menyelamatkan keluarganys, tapi dia tidak mau keluar dari Hogwarts. Mereka adalah orang tua Draco, dia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua menderita, ditambah lagi ibunya sedang sakit. Rasanya kepalanya mau meledak.

Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts, rumah keduanya, walau bagaimanapun Hogwarts adalah tempat yang begitu berharga untuknya, asramanya, sahabatnya dan wanita yang dicintainya ada di Hogwarts.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Draco duduk termenung di beranda rumah, dia duduk sambil memandang rerumputan yang terbang di terpa angin malam di halaman rumah bibinya. Masih memikirkan apakah dia harus benar-benar keluar dari Hogwarts, dia sedang menguatkan dirinya bahwa jika ini adalah pilihan yang tepat dia tidak boleh menderita.

"_Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamtkan keluargaku."_ Batin Draco.

"Draco." Suara ibunya membuat lamunannya buyar.

"Ibu." Draco menoleh dan mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di kursi roda di ambang pintu. Dengan sigap Draco menghampirinya dan mendorong kursi roda itu dan berhenti di depan kursi yang tadi di duduki olehnya.

Draco kembali duduk di kursinya, meraih tangan ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Bu," Draco ragu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya?" Jawab ibunya menebak.

"Aku akan keluar dari Hogwarts Bu. Aku tidak akan kembali tahun ini ke Hogwarts. Aku akan menyelamatkan keluarga kita." Draco meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau yakin. kau benar-benar ingin keluar dari Hogwarts. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?" Pertanyaan ibunya sangat menyulitkan baginya.

Draco menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan kaliamat.

"Bu, akan ku lakukan apapun untuk ibu dan ayah. Ini yang terbaik."

"Tapi jika kau tidak ingin keluar dari Hogwarts aku tidak bisa memaksamu. Aku tahu Hogwarts adalah segalanya bagimu. Dan segalanya karena di sana ada Miss Granger." Ibunya tersenyum penuh kasih.

"Bu,"

"Aku ini ibumu Draco, aku tau kau tidak ingin keluar dari Hogwarts karena Miss Granger. Kembalilah ke Hogwarts, lanjutkan apa yang kau mulai. Katakan pada Miss Granger kalau kau mencintainya. Kau kan merasa tidak berhutang setelah itu. Aku tidak ingin kau tersiksa karena aku dan ayahmu." Ibunya berkata penuh keyakinan kepada Draco sambil mengelus punggung tangan anaknya.

Draco hanya diam dan kembali memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakana pada ayahnya besok. Dan ketika esok datang.

"Dad, aku akan mengikuti keinginanmu tanpa menunggu aku lulus dari Hogwarts. Tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk kembali kesana."

-(Flasback Off)-

"Draco." Suara lirih ibunya membuat Draco mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Bu." Jawab Draco lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi?" Ibunya bertanya. Draco hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau merindukan Miss Granger?" Ibunya kembali bertanya.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya dari ibunya, mencoba melihat sekeliling. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Mmm, Aku hanya tidak tahu kenapa ayah tidak tinggal di rumah Bibi saja. Lagi pula Paman Tedd tidak keberatan dengan itu." Jawab Draco.

"Nak, tidak usah berbohong padaku. Kau merindukan Miss Hermione Granger kan?" Ibunya mencoba tersenyum.

"Bu, untuk apa aku merindukannya. Dia mungkin sedang merasa senang karena aku pergi dari Hogwarts. Dia mungkin sedang berpesta dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Atau malah dengan Ketua Murid yang baru, untuk merayakan kepergianku." Draco tertawa sarkrastik. "Entahlah aku tidak tahu bu. Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Hogwarts tahun ini." Lanjut Draco lagi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu Draco. Ibu berkata padamu untuk kembali ke sana. Katakan cintamu padanya, pada Miss Granger. Setidaknya dia sudah tahu perasaanmu."

"Yah, walaupun akhirnya begini. Aku memang payah dalam hal ini Bu. Sama seperti Dad. Tapi sudahlah, aku disini bersama ibu dan aku akan membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku janji."

Draco menatap ibunya yang kini hanya bisa berbaring dengan perasaan yakin.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak kepergian Draco untuk selamanya dari Hogwarts. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Hermione. Ketua Murid Putra telah di gantikan oleh salah seorang siswa pintar Ravenclaw. Secara keseluruhan dia lebih segalanya dari Draco. Tapi tidak lebih tampan, tapi dia lebih banyak bercanda, lebih banyak membahas hal-hal menarik dengan Hermione. Apa lagi hobi mereka sama, yaitu membaca.

Namun tetap saja semuanya terasa aneh bagi Hermione. Tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat memusnahkan pikirannya tentang Draco. Apalagi di dalam Asrama Ketua Murid. Semua sudut ruangan di sana dan semua hal di sana. Selalu mengingatkan Hermione pada Draco.

Akhir-akhir ini Hermione lebih banyak melamun dari biasanya, saat pelajaranpun dia melamun, tapi tetap saja dia masih bisa menjawab soal dengan benar saat di tunjuk oleh para professor.

Hermione lebih sering memainkan makanannya, dia hanya memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya hanya 3 kali suapapan, setelah itu dia hanya mengaduk-aduknya sesuka hati tanpa memakannya lagi. Hermione mungkin patah hati, atau frustasi saat ini.

Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Benar, tidak ada.

Wajahnyapun kini terlihat seperti zombie, lingkaran hitam menghiasi kelopak matanya, dan kantung matanya makin tebal. Pipinya yang tirus terlihat semakin tirus akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak sakit apapun, batinnya yang sakit. Dia selalu kelihatan lemas, membuat teman-temannya merasa iba, walaupun mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hermione.

Untuk masalah kepergian Draco, seluruh penghuni Hogwarts tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali para sahabat Draco dan Hermione serta-Ginny, kalau sebenarnya Draco keluar dari sekolah karena harus menyelamatkan keluarganya. Benar-benar tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah ini. Para penghuni Hogwarts hanya tahu kalau Draco keluar sekolah karena dia tidak butuh sekolah lagi karena uangnya sudah banyak.

"Hermione, sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan murung seperti itu. Tersenyum atau tertawalah. Banyak orang tertawa disana dan bukan berarti mereka tidak punya masalah, nikmati hidupmu Hermione." Ujar Ginny penuh pengertian saat Hermione kembali menerawang kosong ke luar jendela Asrama Gryffindor.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau akan sakit. Oh Merlin, kau sudah sakit Hermione. Sudahlah Hermione lupakan saja dia." Kata Ginny lagi sambil mengelus punggung Hermione.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Ginny, Hermione langsung menghambur ke pelukan Ginny sambil menangis.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lebih baik Hermione. Maafkan aku berkata seperti itu." Ginny menyesali ucapannya.

"Tidak Gin, kau berkata benar. Harusnya aku melupakannya saja. Kalau saja itu mudah untuk dilakukan. Tapi kenapa semua hal membuatku mengingatkannya Gin. Aku mencintainya, mungkin aku salah mencintainya. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Bahkan aku tidak sempat minta maaf sebelum dia pergi." Isak Hermione.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Hermione, pasti ada jalan kalau dia telah ditakdir untukmu. Kalau Draco Malfoy adalah cintamu. Dia pasti akan kembali untukmu. Entah apapun yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Cinta akan selalu memaafkan."

"Ginny, sejak kapan kau jadi puitis begitu. Tapi Terima Kasih." Hermione agak geli mendengar ucapan Ginny barusan.

"Apakah itu pujian? Oke. Sama-sama, dan sekarang kita harus turun untuk makan malam. Dari tadi kita berdua yang belum turun untuk makan malam." Omel Ginny.

"Kau saja Gin yang turun. Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku mau belajar, aku harus mempersiapkan N.E.W.T. Kurang satu minggu lagi menuju N.E.W.T ingat? Sebaiknya kau juga mempersiapkan dirimu." Jawab Hermione sambil menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Syukurlah. Untungnya kau tidak kesurupan setan malas saat patah hati. Ya, ya aku ingat, dan aku tidak akan belajar jauh-jauh hari sepertimu. Karena aku akan lupa." Jawab Ginny asal. Hermione hanya memutar bolah matanya.

"Tapi kau yakin tidak ingin makan malam?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ginny memeluknya singkat.

"Kalau kau bosan di Asrama Ketua Murid kau bisa main ke sini lagi. Asrama Gryffindor selalu terbuka untukmu."

Hermione dan Ginny memanjat melewati lukisan. dan mereka berpisah di ujung tangga.

Hermione menaiki anak tangga menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Melewati lorong Hogwarts yang sepi dan akhirnya sampai di Asrama Ketua Murid. Dengan lemas Hermione memanjat lukisan yang terbuka di Asrama Ketua Murid.

Ginny berjalan sendirian menuju Aula Besar. Semua teman-temannya sudah berada di sana, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah mulai menyantap hidangan yang selalu di sediakan peri rumah Hogwarts.

Koridor juga sudah terlihat lengang, tidak ada siswa yang bersliweran atau terlambat menuju makan malam seperti halnya Ginny. Sampai dia berbelok di koridor menuju Aula besar. Ginny melihat seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Dari jauh dia sudah sangat mengenali gaya berpakaian orang itu, setelah hitam, sepatu mengkilap, ditambah dasi berwarna abu-abu yang menghiasi kerah bajunya, namun yang sangat membuat Ginny tidak salah mengenali adalah rambut pirang laki-laki itu.

Draco Malfoy. Dia ada di Hogwarts setelah pergi berbulan-bulan, setelah keluar dari Hogwarts. Kini dia berhenti tepat di depan Ginny, dan membuat Ginny juga berhenti tepat di depannya. Mata Ginny melotot, mulutnya terbuka seperti akan menggumamkan sesuatu, sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk Draco. Namun tidak ada kata-kata yang di keluarkan oleh mulut Ginny.

"Weasley." Akhirnya Draco yang pertama kali membuka suara.

"Malfoy? Kau benar Draco Malfoy kan?" Tanya Ginny tidak percaya.

"Benar. Ini aku Weasley. Kenapa kau tidak ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam?" Draco bertanya.

"Apa itu penting?" Jawab Ginny merasa tidak puas dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan Draco.

"Maksudmu? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercakap-cakap dengan gadis berambut merah saat ini. Aku sibuk." Draco langsung melirik jam yang melinggari tangannya. Memastikan dia tidak akan terlambat menghadiri acara yang sudah di agendakannya.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan penting yang akan kau sampaikan kepadaku tentang seseorang?" Jawab Ginny dengan memasang wajah marah.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali Weasley, jangan bertele-tele." Draco mulai terpancing emosi, namun nada bicaranya masih terdengar tenang.

"Sudahlah, otakmu memang lamban atau kau yang tidak peka. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Jawab Ginny serius.

"Tentang?" Alis Draco menyatu.

"HER-MIO-NE"

Ginny memberi tekanan pada saat mengeja nama Hermione. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan tentang cerita Ginny. Mereka akhirnya duduk di kursi panjang terdekat yang mereka lihat di koridor.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku Weasley? Apa Hermione sangat senang karena aku telah pergi dari hidupnya? Itu kan yang ingin kau katakanan. Kalau begitu aku sudah tahu." Jawab Draco sambil memasang wajah dingin, dan angkuh.

" Kau bercanda? Dia setengah gila Malfoy." Jawab Ginny sambil menunjukkan ekspresi marah.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Dia gila karena terlalu banyak berpesta denganmu karena aku pergi dari Hogwarts. Bukankah begitu?" Draco kini memasang wajah angkuh yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Ginny.

"Malfoy! Apa kau tidak mengerti juga! Dia tidak pernah melupakan kesalahannya menamparmu waktu itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekali. Dan itu selalu menghantuinya. Kurasa itu tidak penting karena dari itu semua Hermione gila karena merindukanmu." Balas Ginny sambil sedikit berteriak dengan menunjukkan nada tidak senang.

"Berbulan-bulan dia setengah gila, hanya karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia kehilanganmu. Kau tahu?!" Kata Ginny lagi.

Draco seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan satu-satunya anak gadis keluarga rambut merah ini. Hermione merindukannya? Ternyata dia kehilangan dirinya, apakah kepergiannya dari Hogwarts membuat hatinya yang sekeras batu meleleh?

"Kenapa dia kehilanganku? Bukankah ada kakakmu, Potter dan Kau yang selalu di sampingnya?" Draco bertanya ingin sekali tahu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau tidak sadar kalau dia mencintaimu setelah kau pergi? Dia mencintaimu Draco Malfoy." Jawab Ginny serius.

"Hah, kau bercanda. Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku. Dia hanya ingin aku pergi untuk selamanya." Jawab Draco sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sadarlah Draco, dia merindukanmu, dia kehilanganmu, dia merasa sebagian dari dirinya hilang saat kau pergi. Lalu jika bukan cinta kenapa dia merasakan hal itu?"

"Andai saja kau melihat keadaanya saat ini. Bukan hanya hatinya yang parah tapi kondisinya pun parah." Suara Ginny bergetar di akhir kalimatnya, dia seperti akan menangis. Mengingat sahabat baiknya itu berubah menjadi seperti mayat hidup, Ginny sama sekali tidak merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Benarkan begitu?" Draco luluh sekarang, dia percaya pada Ginny. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Lagipula apa untungnya dia berbohong pada Draco.

Draco membayangkan Hermione yang dia tinggalkan selama ini, membayangkannya merindukannya sampai setengah gila. Membayangkannya menangis dan hancur.

Ternyata apa yang dibayangkan Draco setelah dia pergi dari Hogwarts tidak terjadi. Hermione tidak senang dengan kepergian Draco. Dia malah menderita selama berbulan-bulan karena merindukan Draco. Sama dengan dirinya yang juga gila karena merindukannya selama ini.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Draco pada Ginny, karena dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hermione walaupun hanya beberapa menit, walaupun dia tahu tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Di Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia sudah mempersiapkan N.E.W.T padahal baru akan dimulai satu minggu lagi. Kau tahu dia kan. Selalu ingin mendapatkan nilai sempurna." Jawab Ginny sambil tersenyum mengingat sahabat baiknya itu.

" Malfoy. Kau kesini karena ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" Tanya Ginny penuh harap.

"Mmm, sebenarnya tidak Gin. Masih banyak urusan yang harus aku lakukan. Aku hanya mampir sebentar kesini dan aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini." Jawab Draco sambil beranjak dari tempat dia duduk.

"Apa? Malfoy, kau adalah obat untuk Hermione, apa kau tidak menyadari itu? Dia membutuhkanmu. Kalau kau tidak bisa lama-lama disini, kuharap kau bisa menemuinya sebentar saja. Aku tahu keadaanmu Malfoy, kau sudah keluar dari Hogwarts dan tidak bisa lama-lama disini." Ginny mencoba membujuk Draco agar mau menemui Hermione, setidaknya jika Draco mau menemui Hermione, Hermione bisa meminta maaf pada Draco dan dia bisa mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku keluar dari Hogwarts?" Jawab Draco bingung.

"Iya kau keluar dari Hogwarts. Kau bukan siswa di Hogwarts lagi sekarang." Kata Ginny Lagi.

"Siapa yang berkata aku sudah keluar dari Hogwarts?"

Ginny tidak menjawab, semua orang di Hogwarts yang setidaknya kenal Draco tahu kalau Draco sudah keluar dari Hogwarts karena dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di Hogwarts selama berbulan-bulan, dan tidak pernah muncul di kelas proffesor manapun.

"_S_emua orang tahu kau keluar, karena kau tidak pernah menunjukan batang hidungmu selama berbulan-bulan Malfoy." Jawab Ginny sesuai kenyataan.

"_Well_, aku memang pergi dari Hogwarts. Tapi aku tidak keluar dari Hogwarts."

"Apa?" Ginny bingung.

"Aku masih tercatat sebagai seorang siswa di Hogwarts."

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

To be Continue

R n R

Please

Maaf ya authornya suka update kroyokan ^^ Next Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 8

"Aku masih tercatat sebagai seorang siswa di Hogwarts." Jawab Draco tegas.

Ginny menunjukan ekspresi bingung, benar kata Hermione, jika kau berbicara dengan Draco Malfoy terlalu lama. Kau akan tahu kalau dia dan hidupnya membingungkan.

"Apa? Kau masih siswa disini? Setelah kau tidak pernah ikut kelas professor manapun dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di Hogwarts hampir satu semester penuh. Kau masih siswa di Hogwarts." Kata Ginny tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan itu semua karena Proffesor McGonagall. Yang bersih keras agar aku tidak mengajukan pengunduran diriku dari Hogwarts." Jawab Draco menjelaskan.

-(Flasback On)-

Malam itu Draco Malfoy, setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam koper miliknya langsung meninggalkan Asrama Ketua Murid dan langsung menuju kantor Proffesor McGonagall.

Dia melewati koridor, naik turun tangga, sangat sulit sekali menemukan kantor Proffesor McGonagall apalagi jalannya sulit di hafalkan. Setelah menjadi kepala sekolah, Proffesor McGonagall pindah ke kantor lama Proffesor Dumbledore.

Setelah berjalan 20 menit dengan menenteng koper yang beratnya lumayan itu, Draco Malfoy sampai di depan patung gagak berbadan singa, patung yang akan mengantarkannya ke kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Dia berdiri merenung sambil memandang patung itu, sekarang masalahnya adalah dia tidak tahu apa mantra untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan di balik lukisan ini.

"Mister Malfoy." Suara Proffesor McGonagall membuat Draco menoleh. Proffesor McGonagall sedang berjalan menuju tempat Draco berdiri. Untung saja saat ini Proffesor McGonagall tidak sedang berada di dalam kantornya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Mister Malfoy? Kenapa kau membawa kopermu bersamamu?" Proffesor McGonagall tampak bertanya-tanya.

Draco ingin menjawab, namun Proffesor McGonagall lebih cepat membuka suara.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu ke kantorku."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kantor yang terlihat luas dan megah itu. Draco Malfoy duduk di kursi setelah di persilahkan duduk di depan meja Proffesor McGonagall, dan Proffesor McGonagall duduk di balik mejanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan Mister Malfoy?" Proffesor McGonagall kembali bertanya kepada Draco.

Draco menyodorkan sebuah amplop di atas meja kepada Proffesor McGonagall. Mata Proffesor McGonagall mengikuti tangan Draco yang menyodorkan sebuah surat padanya. Tanpa bersuara Proffesor McGonagall mengambil surat yang tergeletak di depannya.

Proffesor McGonagall sempat ragu untuk membaca surat itu. Namun akhirnya dia membuka dan membaca isi surat itu. Dia membaca dengan seksama isi surat itu.

Proffesor McGonagall membenarkan posisi kacamatanya setelah membaca isi surat dari Draco Malfoy.

"Jadi Draco Malfoy, kau ingin mengeluarkan diri sebagai siswa dari Hogwarts? Tapi aku harus tahu apa alasanmu memberikan surat ini padaku. Karena aku tidak akan mengeluarkan seorang siswa dengan alasan yang tidak jelas." Tanya Proffesor McGonagall.

"Maafkan saya Proffesor. Saya harus keluar karena, Mmm," Draco ragu, namun akhirnya dia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Anda pasti tahu kalau Ayah saya dikeluarkan dari Kementrian, alasan saya adalah untuk menolong keluarga saya dari ini semua." Tutup Draco.

"Baik. Aku tidak menyarankanmu untuk melakukan ini Draco Malfoy. Kau sudah tingkat 7. Kau akan menghadapi N.E.W.T tahun ini, dan jika kau keluar sekarang kau tidak mendapat sertifikat telah lulus dari Hogwarts. Aku menyayangkan dirimu keluar Mister Malfoy, karena kau termasuk salah satu siswa pintar di Hogwarts. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu." Proffesor McGonagall merasa menyayangkan tindakan Draco ini, namun dia sendiri juga tidak bisa mencegah Draco untuk menolong keluarganya.

"Karena besok aku sudah bukan siswa di Hogwarts. Maka aku akan pergi sekarang Proffesor. Terima kasih Proffesor McGonagall" Kata Draco sambil melirik koper miliknya. Ucapan Draco tidak dibalas oleh Proffesor McGonagall.

Draco bangkit dari kursi dan melangkah menuju pintu dimana dia masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Tunggu Mister Malfoy." Draco berhenti dan menoleh kepada Proffesor McGonagall.

"Kau boleh sebut aku tidak adil. Namun aku tidak suka dengan keputusanmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak ingin keluar dari sekolah ini. Maka namamu tak akan aku hapus dari daftar siswa. Kau boleh pergi dari sekolah ini, aku yakin karena kau siswa yang cerdas kau akan belajar di luar sana, walaupun entah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau pergi dari sekolah ini. Namun kau harus kembali ke sini saat N.E.W.T karena itu adalah syaratmu lulus dari Hogwarts. Hm, tapi setiap bulan kau harus datang kemari satu kali. Ya, kau harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari pelajaran yang kau ambil kan."

Draco tidak mempercayai perkataan Proffesor McGonagall ini, dia tidak akan dicoret sebagai siswa? Dia tetap menjadi siswa walaupun dia tidak akan kembali melakukan kegiatan sekolah pada umumnya.

"Proffesor? Apakah kau yakin dengan ini? Ini adalah hal besar. Dan bagaimana dengan Proffesor yang lain?" Tanya Draco masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Aku tahu ini sangat sulit bagiku. Dan ku mohon kau jangan membicarakan hal ini dengan siapapun." Kata Proffesor McGonagall pada Draco, karena bagaimanapun ini keputusan besar yang beresiko.

"Terima kasih banyak Proffesor McGonagall." Draco tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, dan langsung menjabat tangan Proffesor yang menggunakan kata mata itu."

"Saya akan pergi sekarang Proffesor. Saya pamit."

"Sama-sama Mister Malfoy. Tapi kurasa kau bisa pergi besok. Karena ini sudah malam, kau bisa pulang ke Asrama Slytherin. Mungkin kau bisa berpamitan dengan sahabat-sahabatmu juga." Jawab Proffesor McGonagall sambil tersenyum.

Draco membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, karena proffesor yang tercatat sebagai seorang animagus itu, memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Draco malam ini.

-(Flasback Off)-

"Tapi aku minta kau tidak mengatakan ini kepada siapapun termasuk Granger. Aku tidak mau Proffesor McGonagall dituding tidak adil karena menolongku."

"Jadi, kau berkata pada Zabini kau keluar dari Hogwarts karena kau di tampar oleh Hermione dan dia memintamu pergi selama untuk menutupi keberuntunganmu karena tidak di coret dari Hogwarts? Beruntungnya kau." Komentar Ginny menyimpulkan.

"Darimana kau tahu aku berbicara seperti itu pada Blaise?" Draco menatap Ginny ingin tahu.

"Itu tidak penting Malfoy." Jawab Ginny sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Weasley." Kata Draco hampir seperti mendesis.

"Jadi kapan kau akan menemui Hermione, Malfoy. Apakah saat N.E.W.T karena kau akan kesini." Tanya Ginny penuh harap.

"Tidak bisa begitu Weasley. Semua murid tahu aku sudah keluar dari Hogwarts, setidaknya itu yang mereka tahu. Jadi aku tidak bisa seenaknya ikut masuk kelas dan ikut N.E.W.T bersama kalian." Draco menjelaskan pada Ginny. Draco juga menjelaskan bahwa dia akan mengikuti N..E.W.T sendirian di kantor Proffesor McGonagall pada malam hari, karena pada pagi hingga sore dia harus bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Greengrass.

"Malfoy, begitu sulitnya dirimu untuk bertemu dengan Hermione. Atau kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Ginny curiga.

"Kenapa kau selalu curiga padaku? Harusnya kau bantu aku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Hermione pada saat yang tepat." Balas Draco kesal pada Ginny.

"Maafkan aku. Ayo Ginny berpikir, berpikir." Ginny menutup matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk membantu Draco agar bisa bertemu dengan Hermione.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Kurasa ini akan menjadi rencana yang sangat _brilliant_." Ginny mulai menjelaskan idenya yang menurutnya _brilliant _pada Draco.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

N.E.W.T telah berakhir, namun perasaan takut tidak juga luntur dari wajah Ron Weasley. Dia takut menghadapi nilai akhir yang akan didapatnya dari hasil mengerjakan N.E.W.T yang sedikit asal-asalan.

"Oh, Harry. Bagaimana jika aku mendapatkan Troll disetiap nilaiku? Aku menyesal sekarang karena tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh." Kata Ron saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggiran danau hitam.

"Sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada dirimu Ron, kecuali Mom yang tidak akan memberimu makan selamanya jika kau kembali ke The Burrow." Ginny berkata sambil tertawa, dan di susul tawa Harry dan Hermione.

"Hahaha, benar Ron. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah murka ibumu. Ingat saat dia mengirimimu howler, itu sudah cukup mengerikan." Harry menimpali dan kemudian duduk di sebongkah batang pohon yang tergeletak di pinggir danau.

"Harry. Kau jangan membuatku membayangkan itu. Lebih baik aku di kecup dementor daripada mendengarkan omelan ibuku." Jawab Ron seadanya dan mengikuti Harry yang duduk di batang pohon di susul Ginny dan Hermione.

"Setidaknya kau telah berusaha mengerjakannya Ron. Jangan memikirkan hasilnya." Hermione menghibur Ron.

"Tapi dia tidak berusaha dengan sungguh-sungguh." Ginny menimpali.

"Ginny!" Ron berteriak pada Ginny.

"Hey sudahlah. Bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan tentang pesta dansa kelulusan? Sepertinya akan menarik. Tidak ada pesta dansa lagi di sekolah setelah Yule Ball saat kalian tingkat empat dan aku tingkat tiga." Ginny berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain sebelum Ron meledak.

"Ah, benar. Aku akan memakai jubah yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan jubah yang aku pakai pada saat Yule Ball itu. Sangat memalukan." Jawab Ron.

"Aku tidak terlalu antusias. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka berdansa." Harry melirik Ginny.

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Harry. Aku tidak terlalu antusias untuk pesta dansa itu. Menurutku lulus dari Hogwarts sudah merupakan hal yang menyenangkan, dan sebenarnya tidak perlu pesta kelulusan untuk merayakannya." Hermione memberikan pendapatnya.

"Oh ayolah, kalian berdua tidak terdengar seperti anak muda yang antusias untuk bersenang-senang." Ron memandang Hermione dan Harry bergantian.

"Benar Ron. Kita harus mempersiapkan pesta dansa ini dengan datang menggunakan sesuatu yang indah." Ginny menunjukan wajah yang antusias kepada mereka semua.

"Nah, sekarang dengarkan. Karena kita sudah bebas setelah N.E.W.T kita bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley akhir pekan ini dan membeli jubah atau gaun yang bisa kita pakai untuk pesta." Imbuh Ginny.

"Ide yang bagus. Setidaknya kita bisa jalan-jalan." Harry membalas, membuat Ginny semakin bersemangat untuk pergi bersama mereka.

"Baiklah aku ikut. Tapi aku pinjam uangmu Gin." Jawab Ron.

"Ya itu memang hobimu. Hermione?" Tanya Ginny pada Hermione yang seperti enggan pergi.

"Mmmm." Ucapan Hermione menggantung. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, tapi melihat wajah sahabatnya dan mengingat bahwa mereka sangat jarang sekali pergi bersama akhir-akhir ini membuat Hermione tidak tega untuk berkata tidak.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku ikut." Jawab Hermione sambil tersenyum.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Banyak yang tidak tahu kalau di sudut Diagon Alley ada sebuah toko jubah dan pakaian yang bagus, walaupun tokonya tidak seterkenal toko jubah Madame Malkin tapi tidak membuat tokonya sepi pengunjung.

Dan disanalah mereka, berdiri di depan toko mungil itu sambil melihat bentuk tokonya yang minimalis namun sangat menarik untuk di kunjungi.

"Dress Dream. Yang menjual berbagai macam pakaian impianmu." Kata Ginny sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam toko itu.

Di dalam toko itu banyak sekali baju-baju, jubah, gaun dan setelan tuxedo yang terpajang rapi. Toko itu terlihat agak sepi, hanya ada mereka berempat serta pengunjung lain, seorang ibu dan dua anak kembarnya yang masih berumur sekitar 8 tahun.

Mereka berempat melihat lihat jubah-jubah yang ada disana, memilih-memilih mana yang sekiranya pantas dan terlihat bagus dikenakan untuk datang ke pesta dansa kelulusan.

Ron dan Harry mulai sibuk dengan melihat-lihat setelah tuxedo yang tersedia dengan berbagai warna.

"Aku akan terlihat tampan jika memakai ini." Kata Ron sambil melihat bandrol harga tuxedo yang dia incar.

"Dan harganya tidak terlalu mahal, aku akan coba yang ini." Ron mengambil tuxedo itu.

"Tapi Ron. Menurutku setelan warna merah ini terlalu mencolok untuk seorang laki-laki." Harry memberikan komentar, tidak ingin sahabatnya di tertawakan lagi seperti pada saat Yule Ball.

"Menurutmu begitu? Baiklah aku akan mencari warna lain." Jawab Ron sambil menaruh kembali setelan warna merah itu.

"Bagaimana kalau warna abu-abu. Coba ini." Harry memberikannya setelan berwarna abu-abu yang tidak terlalu mencolok yang akan terlihat bagus di kenakan oleh Ron, Ron langsung menerimanya dan langsung mencobanya.

Sementara Ginny dan Hermione, Ginny terlihat sangat antusias dengan memilih-milih gaun yang tersedia di dalam toko itu. Terlalu banyak gaun yang bagus menurut Ginny hingga dia tidak bisa menentukan mana yang akan cocok di kenakan olehnya. Tapi Hermione tidak terlalu antusias untuk berbelanja pakaian seperti Ginny.

"Terlalu banyak gaun yang bagus. Aku jadi bingung, menurutmu apa yang cocok di kenakan olehku dan olehmu?" Tanya Ginny pada Hermione

"Carilah gaun yang sederhana yang tidak terlalu mencolok, yang tidak akan membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian." Jawab Hermione yang dari tadi mengikuti kemanapun Ginny pergi.

"Benar. Apa hitam cocok denganku?" Tanya Ginny kepada Hermione.

Harry yang telah selesai membayar setelannya menghampiri Ginny dan Hermione yang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk memilih gaun.

"Hey, kau akan membeli gaun itu Gin? Aku baru saja membeli tuxedo warna hitam. Kalau kau membeli gaun itu. Maka kita akan serasi." Kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Ini akan menyenangkan. Kalau begitu aku akan ambil yang ini saja." Kata Ginny memutuskan dan akhirnya membeli gaun selutut warna hitam dengan bagian menyilang pada leher dengan bentuk leher terbuka.

Ginny menuju kasir, membayar gaun yang dia pilih dan marah ketika Hermione tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Dia tidak membeli gaun baru.

"Hermione, kenapa kau tidak memilih gaun? Cepat pilih karena kita akan pergi dari sini." Kata Ginny sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak beli gaun baru Gin. Aku akan memakai gaun lamaku saja." Jawab Hermione sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah kita pergi saja kalau begitu." Kata Ginny.

Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan toko dengan tangan yang tidak kosong, kecuali Hermione. Dia tidak membeli apa-apa di dalam toko.

"Bisakah kita ke Leaky Cauldron, aku ingin meminum sesuatu. Udara disini membuatku dehidrasi." Kata Hermione ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan toko itu.

"Aku juga lapar. Ayo kita kesana sekarang." Balas Ron.

"Aku akan menyusul, aku akan membeli sesuatu sebentar." Jawab Ginny dengan mimik salah tingkah.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione pergi meninggalkan Ginny di tengah kerumuman orang-orang yang berkunjung di Diagon Alley. Ginny masih menunggu sampai mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Sampai akhirnya mereka berbelok di ujung dan sudah menghilang dari pandangan Ginny.

Ginny tidak akan membeli sesuatu, dia berbohong. Ginny sebenarnya kembali lagi ke toko yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Hermione membuka isi kopernya yang sudah ia pindahkan ke kamar tidur Ginny di Asrama Gryffindor, dia dipaksa oleh Ginny agar mau berdandan bersama, dan dia tidak bisa menolak. Hermione sibuk mencari-cari gaun yang akan di kenakannya untuk menghadiri pesta dansa kelulusan malam ini, dia mencari gaun warna orange yang pernah di kenakannya pada saat menghadiri pesta yang di adakan Proffesor Slugorn saat dia tingkat 6.

Dia yakin gaun itu ada di dasar kopernya, tapi Hermione sudah mengacak-acak isinya kopernya, mencarinya berkali-kali namun gaun itu tetap tidak ada.

"Mencari ini?" Ginny menyodorkan gaun warna orange milik Hermione tepat didepan matanya. Membuat Hermione jengkel.

"Ginny. Kau mengambil gaun itu dari koperku tanpa ijin? Kau tidak sopan. Kembalikan."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabat baikku datang ke pesta dansa kelulusannya dengan gaun yang akan di pakai dua kali. Kau harus memakai ini."

Ginny menyodorkan pakaian yang masih tergantung di gantungan pakaian yang tertutup kain pelindung itu kepada Hermione.

"Ini untukku?" Hermione menerima gaun yang sepertinya memiliki ukuran panjang itu.

Ginny mengangguk. "Ayo pakailah." Ginny mengamati dress yang masih belum keliatan warna dan bentuknya itu yang sedang di bawa oleh Hermione.

"Tapi kapan kau membelinya? Atau sebenarnya ini gaunmu?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tidak akan memberikanmu baju bekas. Anggaplah itu adalah hadiah kelulusan dariku. Dan ayo sekarang ganti bujumu." Jawab Ginny langsung mengambil Dress hitam miliknya.

Mereka berdua pergi berganti baju, namun Ginny lebih cepat memakai dressnya ketimbang Hermione. Kamar tidur mereka terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa siswi tingkat tujuh yang sedang mempersiapkan diri agar tampil memukau dalam pesta dansa kelulusan malam ini.

Lavender membantu Ginny memakai _make up, _Ginny membuat rambutnya di kuncir setengah dan menambahkan pita kecil dengan warna yang sama dengan dressnya di pangkal ikatannya.

"Bagaimana kelihatnnya?" Kata Hermione saat kembali dari berganti pakaian. Dia ingin mendengarkan pendapat teman-temannya tentang dress yang dia kenakan.

Semua teman-temannya yang dulu berada satu kamar dengannya di Asrama Gryffindor menoleh. Mulut mereka semua menganga, mengucapkan kata "Wow" dengan lirih.

Mereka takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat, seorang Hermione Jean Granger yang biasanya tampil apa adanya terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan dress yang di kenakannya. Terlihat seperti bidadari untuk pertama kali, bahkan penampilannya ketika Yule Ball tidak dapat di bandingkan dengan penampilannya kali ini.

"Kau cantik sekali." Kata Ginny dengan mata berbinar-binar.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

To be Continue

R n R

Please

Next Chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter hanya milik J.K Rowling

Aku cuma pinjem Draco dan Hermione serta kawan-kawan ^^

First fanfic, gaje,miss typo, OOC, dan jangan lupa review. Thanks

-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-

Chapter 9

Malam itu pukul 07.00, Ginny beserta teman-temannya turun dari Asrama Gryffindor dan langsung menuju Aula Besar dimana pesta dansa kelulusan akan di laksanakan. Mereka tidak sabar untuk mendengar hasil kelulusan dan berdansa dengan teman-teman mereka.

Pesta dansa kali ini akan sangat berbeda karena mereka tidak datang berpasangan dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing, mereka datang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka. Dan berdansa dengan siapapun yang ingin mereka ajak berdansa. Pesta malam ini dibuat khusus untuk siswa tingkat 7 dan tidak ada siswa tingkat bawah yang ikut menghadiri pesta ini.

Ginny sudah bergabung dengan Ron dan Harry yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di Aula Besar yang disihir dengan ornamen dan berbagai hiasan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat megah. Memandang sekeliling mencari Hermione yang belum datang ke pesta dansa.

"Ginny, dimana Hermione?" Tanya Ron.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang, dia hanya pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar." Jawab Ginny sambil menikmati minuman.

Hermione berjalan menuju Aula Besar sendirian, dia melangkahkan kakinya yang memakai sepatu berhak tinggi dengan warna emas itu ke gerbang megah Aula Besar. Dia berhenti sejenak disana, untuk mencari dimana sahabatnya berada.

Merasa seperti ada yang akan masuk ke dalam Aula Besar para siswa menoleh ke arah pintu dan memadang satu-satunya gadis yang memakai gaun warna putih dalam pesta ini, yang terlihat seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari kayangan tingkat tujuh.

Hermione Granger berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menggunakan gaun putih panjang model mermaid tanpa lengan dengan kerah berbentuk huruf V dan hiasan berwarna emas yang melingkar di bagian rusuknya. Langkap dengan sarung tangan putih. Terlihat anggun dan mempesona malam ini.

Rambutnya ia sanggul ke atas, dan dua buah anak rambut menghiasi wajahnya yang menambah kecantikannya malam ini. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat sempurna malam ini,

Para siswi saling berbisik kepada teman mereka, mengagumi kecantikan gadis Gryffindor yang menjadi Ketua Murid tahun ini. Para siswa sama saja, kemana saja mereka selama ini? Baru menyadari kecantikan Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger satu-satunya gadis dalam pesta itu yang memakai baju putih. Dia sendiri heran kenapa semua murid di dalam Aula Besar tidak ada yang memakai putih kecuali dirinya, mereka memakai semua warna kecuali warna putih.

Ginny melambai pada Hermione, dan Hermione mulai berjalan ke arah Ginny, semua orang tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka pada Hermione saat dia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Ginny.

"Hermione. Kau terlihat. Wow." Harry memberi komentar.

"Terima kasih Harry. Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku lebih mirip seperti seorang pengatin yang akan berjalan di altar ketimbang seorang gadis yang akan menghadiri pesta." Kata Hermione menutupi rasa malunya karena melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang melihat dirinya seperti makhluk asing.

"Tidak, kau cantik sekali. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali kalau kau sangat cantik." Ginny berusaha menghibur Hermione.

"Dan kenapa semua orang memandangku seolah aku adalah seorang troll yang datang ke pesta dansa? Oh Merlin. Karena aku memakai satu-satunya pakaian berwarna putih disini." Hermione menutupi mukanya yang sudah merah seperti tomat dengan tangannya.

"Hey Hermione. Mereka mengagumimu karena kau mempesona." Ron membuka suara.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Suara menggelegar Proffesor McGonagall membuat percakapan mereka berhenti, juga membuat siswa lainnya yang sibuk bercakap-cakap menjadi tenang.

"Selamat malam para siswa yang saya banggakan. Terima kasih telah menghadiri acara pada malam hari ini, karena malam ini adalah malam pesta dansa kelulusan sekaligus pengumuman tentang kelulusan kalian. Kuharap kalian semua lulus dengan nilai yang sangat maksimal. Aku hanya akan mengumumkan tentang siapa saja yang lulus dan siapa saja yang tidak."

Ron melirik Harry yang ada disampingnya, merasa kalau hal buruk akan terjadi padanya.

"Baiklah. Dengan ini saya, Proffesor Minerva McGonagall mengumumkan bahwa, seluruh siswa Hogwarts lulus ujian N.E.W.T tahun ini."

Semua siswa bersorak, merayakan kebahagian mereka karena mereka semua lulus. Ginny dan Hermione bertepuk tangan merayakan suka cita. Ron langsung memeluk Harry spontan karena merasa bersyukur karena dia lulus N.E.W.T.

"Maaf Harry. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Kata Ron sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya dengan senyum bahagia yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kita lulus bersama." Kata Ginny sambil merangkul semua sahabatnya. Mereka semua saling merangkul dan saling melempar senyum.

"Mohon tenang kembali para murid." Suara Proffesor McGonagall kembali mengintrupsi mereka.

"Dan pengumuman siswa dengan nilai terbaik jatuh pada. Tentu saja, sudah kuduga." Proffesor McGonagall menarik nafasnya sebelum menyebutkan nama siswa itu.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Silahkan maju kedepan." Hermione mendapatkan selamat dari para teman dan sahabatnya.

Hermione maju ke tempat Proffesor McGonagall berdiri, dengan iringan tepuk tangan dari semua penghuni Aula Besar.

Proffesor McGonagall memakaikan mahkota yang terbuat dari rangkaian bunga pada Hermione sebagai simbol bahwa Hermione adalah siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Hermione tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. Hermione berjalan kembali ke tempat dimana dia berdiri bersama Ginny, Harry dan Ron.

"Apa yang kita tunggu. Mari mulai pestanya." Setelah Proffesor McGonagall selesai memberi pengumuman, maka musik dengan irama yang cukup keras mengalun. Membuat siswa-siswa bergoyang. Dan mencari teman dansa untuk berdansa bersama.

Dalam perjalanan kembali menuju sahabatnya Hermione mengingat sesuatu. Tiba-tiba bayangan Draco muncul kembali di pikirannya. Seandainya Draco ada di sini dia pasti akan merayakan kelulusan bersama Hermione walaupun mungkin dia akan menghina Hermione karena berpakaian seperti seorang pengantin wanita.

Tatapannya kosong sampai dia bergabung dengan para sahabatnya itu. Masih memikirkan jika Draco tidak keluar dari Hogwarts dia akan menghadiri pesta dansa dengannya, bisa jadi datang bersama Hermione atau mungkin dengan sahabat-sahabatnya dari Asrama Slytherin. Dan mungkin saja Draco bisa menjadi siswa yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik karena dia juga siswa yang pandai di Hogwarts.

"Hermione kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ginny pada Hermione sesaat setelah Hermione bergabung lagi dengan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Hermione lemah. Ginny melirik Harry dan Ron bergantian.

"Baiklah, Ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu begini Hermione. Kau bahagia lalu tiba-tiba kau sedih. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu begitu menderita akhir-akhir ini." Ron berkata pada Hermione.

"Kami ada sesuatu untukmu, anggap saja ini adalah hadiah kelulusan dan hadiah karena kau telah menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik tahun ini." Harry kali ini bersuara.

"Maksud kalian?" Hermione mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tutup matamu." Kata Ginny dengan sebuah kain penutup mata ada di tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Diamlah." Kata Ginny sambil menutup mata Hermione dengan kain yang ada di tangannya.

Pandangan Hermione menjadi gelap, dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa mendengar alunan musik dan suara bising dari para siswa yang sedang berdansa. Ginny dan Harry melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Hermione. Sementara Ron ada di belakang mereka.

"Ginny, itu kau?" Hermione memastikan bahwa tangan melingkar di lengannya adalah tangan Ginny.

"Iya, ini aku. Dan yang satunya lagi adalah tangan Harry. Kami bertiga ada disini."

Mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar, Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa suara musik menjadi samar-samar terdengar. Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian mereka karena para siswa terlalu larut dalam pesta.

Mereka menaikki tangga, kemudian berjalan di koridor dan turun tangga. Mereka jalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Aula Besar, kini suara musik dan bising dari Aula besar sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hermione tidak tahu akan di bawa kemana oleh sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi mereka semua sahabatnya, Hermione percaya mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada dirinya.

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka berhenti. Ginny tidak melepaskan tutup mata Hermione namun Hermione bisa merasakan lengannya tidak lagi di kaitkan dengan lengan Harry dan Ginny.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron." Hermione mencari sahabatnya karena dia merasa ditinggalkan sendirian dan entah di mana dia berada sekarang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pintu terbuka.

"Harry. Ini tidak lucu." Kata Hermione lagi dan tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun. Hermione panik dan mulai gelisah.

Di tengah gelesihannya, Hermione akan segera membuka penutup matanya namun tiba-tiba Hermione merasakan sentuhan pada tangannya, tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang, bukan tangan Ginny dia yakin. Itu tangan seorang laki-laki.

Hermione ingin memanggil Ginny, Harry atau Ron kembali tapi mulutnya seakan terkunci. Genggaman ini mampu membuat rasa panik dan gelisah Hermione menghilang. Hermione yakin pernah menyentuh tangan orang ini sebelumnya. Hermione mengeratkan pegangan tangannya untuk memastikan.

Tangan itu membimbingnya untuk melangkah, meninggalkan tempat dia berdiri tadi. Dia yakin kini dia memasuki sebuah ruangan, karena hawa hangat menyapanya saat dia memasuki ruangan ini. Terdengar suara pintu tertutup yang lumayan keras di belakang Hermione.

"Ini tidak lucu teman-teman." Secara reflek Hermione mengibaskan tangan yang menggenggamnya, membuat genggaman itu terlepas. Hermione langsung membuka penutup matanya dan menoleh ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu.

Pandangannya menyapu sekelilingnya, ternyata dia berada di kamar kebutuhan. Yang entah siapa yang melakukannya, membuat kamar ini terlihat seperti taman bunga lengkap dengan rumput-rumput, bunga-bunga cantik yang tumbuh dimana-mana dengan berbagai warna, tembok-temboknya dipenuhi oleh tanaman yang merambat, lengkap dengan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Langitnya disihir sama seperti Aula Besar pada malam hari. Banyak bintang-bintang.

Satu-satu alasan dia mengetahui kalau ini adalah kamar kebutuhan adalah pintu yang tadi menutup langsung lenyap.

Hermione berputar dan menemukan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya disana, seseorang yang tadi menggengam tangannya. Hanya ada orang itu disana, tidak ada Ginny, Harry ataupun Ron.

Hermione menjatuhkan penutup matanya, tatapannya lurus kedepan. Di pandanginya orang yang baru saja menariknya ke dalam ruangan itu. Mulutnya rapat, dia terlalu kaget sehingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya.

"Hermione, Granger." Laki-laki itu terlihat ragu untuk menyebutkan nama depan Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione membalas memanggil nama laki-laki yang selama ini ingin dia temui.

"Hai Hermione." Draco tersenyum pada Hermione.

Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapan Hermione dengan mengunakan setelan tuxedo berwarna putih, mengagumi kecantikan gadis yang ada di hadapannya yang semakin bertambah dengan gaun indah yang dia kekanakan. Dengan wajahnya yang terlihat semakin mempesona dengan rambutnya yang dia ikat keatas.

"Draco Malfoy!" Suara Hermione naik satu oktaf, dia berlari kearah Draco Malfoy.

Pukulan-pukulan dari Hermione langsung diterima oleh dada bidang Draco, walaupun pukulan itu tak menyakitkan baginya.

Hermione terus-terusan memukul laki-laki yang tidak lebih dari dua bulan menjadi partner ketua muridnya. Laki-laki yang membuatnya selama ini tidak napsu makan setelah dia pergi entah kemana.

"Draco Malfoy. Teganya kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Teganya kau menghilang begitu saja. Kau kira aku tidak mencarimu. Kau hutang begitu banyak jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku Draco Malfoy." Hermione mengeluarkan air mata, Draco hanya diam tidak bergerak, membiarkan Hermione memukul-mukul dirinya.

"Kau kira aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu? Kau kira aku tidak merindukanmu?" Hermione menghentikan kegiatannya setelah menyelasaikan ucapannya, pandangan lurus pada dada Draco.

Draco langsung menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya. Hermione mencium wangi tubuh Draco, wangi yang selama ini dia rindukan. Draco mencium pucuk rambut Hermione dan Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Jawab Draco sambil mengelus rambut Hermione.

"Draco, maafkan aku karena menamparmu. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, andai aku tahu kau yang membuat aku, Harry dan Ron tidak bertengkar lagi waktu itu. Aku tidak akan pernah menamparmu. Aku lepas kendali. Itu yang membuatmu keluar dari Hogwarts. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku karena itu. Maaf juga karena memanggilmu Draco." Hermione menatap ke atas, menatap ke wajah Draco dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Aku tidak keluar dari Hogwarts karena tamparan darimu Nona-Tahu-Segala. Dan aku masih siswa di satu-satunya sekolah sihir di Inggris ini. Dan panggil saja aku Draco." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu? Kau selalu membuatku bertanya-tanya. Tapi kata Blaise Zabini."

"Jadi kau mencari tahu tentang aku kepada Blaise? Kau mengkhawatirkanku ternyata." Kata Draco sambil mengendurkan pelukannya tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Hey, sudahku bilang aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Hermione malu-malu.

"Kau harus menjelaskan tentang ini semua padaku Draco." Hermione merucutkan bibirnya pada Draco.

"Hermione, aku datang ke sini tidak untuk berdebat denganmu. Bagaimana kalo kita berdansa seperti mereka yang sedang berpesta di Aula Besar." Draco melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi tidak ada musik di sini." Hermione tersenyum manis.

"Aku lupa sesuatu." Draco mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, dia mengambil sebuah Handphone dari saku celananya dan memilih lagu yang ada di playlistnya.

"Kau punya sebuah Handphone sekarang mister malfoy?" Tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Ya, benda ini sangat praktis digunakan walaupun buatan muggle. Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang." Kata Draco dan memutar sebuah lagu.

"A thousand years. Christina Perri." Hermione tidak menyangka Draco tahu lagu itu.

Musik lembut dari penyanyi itu mulai mengalun. Draco membungkukkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Maukah kau berdansa denganku."

"Tentu saja Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione menerima tangan Draco dan mereka mulai berdansa. Secara otomatis tangan Hermione langsung mengalun di leher Draco dan tangan Draco berada di pinggul Hermione. Mereka larut dalam lagu dan dansa mereka malam ini. Mereka saling menatap seperti tidak ingin saling kehilangan lagi.

Draco menatap mata satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya jatuh cinta separah ini. Yang membuat hidupnya lengkap. Gadis yang selalu berteriak padanya dan pernah menampar pipi mulusnya. Gadis yang selalu dia hina dan selalu dia ganggu, namun sekarang ada dipelukannya.

Hermione merasa sangat bahagia sekarang, laki-laki yang selalu muncul di mimpinya sekarang muncul di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang selalu di rindukannya dan membuat hidupnya kalang kabut kini berada dihadapannya.

Mereka tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Hermione seakan lupa tentang seribu pertanyaan tentang Draco yang membuatnya ingin tahu. Mereka lupa diri dan lupa segala saat ini.

"Jadi Draco, bagaimana kau menjelaskan bahwa kau tidak keluar dari Hogwarts?" Tanya Hermione akhirnya di sela dansa mereka.

"Kau sangat ingin tahu ya." Jawab Draco, pandangannya tidak lepas dari mata coklat Hermione. Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Akhirnya Draco menceritakan sebuah kejadian yang menimpa dirinya dan keluarganya. Menceritakan tentang dirinya yang bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya karena di desak untuk mengeluarkan diri dari Hogwarts. Menceritakan ibunya yang sakit. Menceritakan segalanya pada Hermione.

Menceritakan kalau sekarang dia harus bekerja di perusahaan keluarga Greengrass, yang mulai bekerja sama dengan perusahaan muggle sehingga dia harus menggunakan handphone, namun pekerjaannya membuat keluarganya semakin membaik.

Dan Menceritakan bahwa dia kembali ke Hogwarts hanya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Hermione.

"Jadi kau kembali ke Hogwarts hanya untuk melakukan itu?" Tanya Hermione dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku pergi bukan karena dirimu. Ayahku hanya memberikan aku waktu dua bulan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Dan malam saat kau menamparku adalah tepat dua bulan aku di Hogwarts. Jadi aku harus pergi." Draco menjelaskan.

"Lalu, saat aku mengajukan surat pada Proffesor McGonagall. Dia melarangku untuk keluar dari Hogwarts." Draco meneruskan.

"Dia membiarkanku pergi dari Hogwarts namun tidak mencoret namaku dari daftar siswa Hogwarts karena aku adalah salah satu siswa brilliant di Hogwarts. Dan hari ini aku lulus dari Hogwarts karena aku mengerjakan N.E.W.T dengan hasil yang sangat baik." Draco tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Kau...apa yang terjadi padamu membuatku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Kau mendapat keajaiban dan kau berhutang pada Proffesor McGonagall." Draco mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hermione.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku tidak pernah membantu apa-apa Draco. Aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku malah membuatmu…."

"Sssstttt. Hermione. Kau ada disini bersama denganku. Aku sudah merasa bahagia akan hal itu. Tidak usah terlalu banyak minta maaf, karena kau tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitiku." Kata-kata Draco membuat Hermione memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Draco Malfoy."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalku lagi Draco."

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hermione." Jawab Draco, Hermione melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang pria yang dicintainya itu, Draco balas memandangnya. Dia tidak ingin lagi kehilangan Draco. Dia membutuhkan Draco seperti bunga yang membutuhkan lebah.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa lagu yang mereka putar sudah empat kali memutar lagu yang sama, namun mereka tidak menghiraukannya. Seberapa lamanya waktu mereka habiskan bersama, rasanya akan sekejap bagi mereka. Apa lagi memandang mata Draco, Hermione akan menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam menatap mata kelabu itu karena menatapnya selalu membuat Hermione terjatuh ke tempat paling aman dan nyaman yang ada di muka bumi.

"Aku mencintaimu Draco."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hermione."

Mereka terus berdansa sampai tengah malam, kemudian duduk di rerumputan sambil memandang bintang-bintang, menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi setelah Draco pergi dari Hogwarts. Hermione menanyakan tentang keadaan ibu Draco dan ternyata kondisinya jauh lebih baik sekarang karena ibunya sudah mulai bisa berjalan.

Hermione berkata bahwa dia menemukan buku catatan draco yang berisi curahan hatinya, Draco kesal mengatakan Hermione tidak sopan karena membaca privasi orang lain.

Hermione juga bercerita bahwa dia menyimpan kain yang draco pakai untuk mengikat lukanya yang di berikan Madame Pomfrey saat Hermione pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mencari Draco. Mereka saling bercerita satu sama lain tanpa mengenal waktu, namun mereka menyukainya, menyukai saat ini, saat mereka bersama-sama.

"Kain itu sangat berharga bagiku, dan aku meninggalkannya di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang tahu apa yang lebih berharga?' Tanya Draco pada Hermione yang duduk di sampingnya. Hermione hanya menggeleng.

"Hal yang berharga saat ini adalah kau ada di sini bersamaku Hermione."

"Ya aku di sini bersamamu, kita menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Kau menggunakan tuxedo warna putih begitu juga aku yang memakai gaun warna putih." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Dress putih, tuxedo putih. Ginny, dia yang memberiku gaun ini. " Draco tertawa melihat reaksi Hermione.

"Pasti dia yang merencanakan ini semua. Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah merencakan ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, di bantu oleh Kakaknya dan Potter. Mereka bertemu denganku kemarin disini." Draco tersenyum.

"Jadi mereka bertemu denganmu lebih dulu daripada aku dan kalian semua merencakan ini!" Hermione marah dan melipat kedua tangannya. Tatapannya berkilat-kilat, tatapan Hermione saat marah yang menjadi favorite Draco.

Draco membuat gerakan mendadak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione, secara otomatis Hermione langsung menutup matanya. Draco memejamkan mata dan langsung menciumnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Hermione singkat.

Draco membuka matanya di saat bersamaan dengan Hermione. Bibir mereka sudah saling lepas tapi masih berdekatan, terlalu dekat untuk tidak melakukan sebuah ciuman lagi.

"Bisakah kau berterima kasih saja pada mereka?" Kata Draco.

"Ya. mereka memberikanku hadiah kelulusan yang terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan."

"Dan mereka menjagamu saat aku tidak ada."

Hermione langsung memundurkan kepalanya dan berdiri. Kata-kata Draco barusan membuat dirinya mengingat masa-masa di saat Draco meninggalkannya. Masa dimana dia hancur. Kepalanya menengadah, kembali menatap langit yang makin malam makin menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Itu adalah masa yang menyakitkan bagiku Draco. Saat kau pergi, rasa bersalah tidak luntur dari diriku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena itu. Dan, timbahlah rasa rindu yang susah aku ungkapkan. Dan semua itu terlambat, kau sudah pergi. Meninggalkan diriku yang lama kelamaan jadi gila karena terlalu memikirkanmu, dan menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Draco ikut bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta Hermione. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu dari tingkat tiga, dan aku mengatakannya saat kita tingkat tujuh. Jadi aku juga terlambat menyatakan cinta padamu." Hermione menoleh dan menatap kembali Draco.

"Dan aku sekarang di sini Hermione. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya." Kata Draco penuh keyakinan.

"Begitu pula aku."

Draco meraih kedua tangan Hermione, menggabungkannya menjadi satu dan mencium punggung tangannya, matanya tidak lepas dari mata Hermione. Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione begitu kencang.

"Hermione." Draco berhenti sejenak.

"Dari semua kegilaan ini. Maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang ada di sisiku yang tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk sekarang dan selamanya?"

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya menatap lagi laki-laki yang ada di depannya, terlalu bahagia untuk bisa berkata-kata.

"Ya, aku mau. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Jawab Hermione akhirnya dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu lagi dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang lama dan penuh rasa cinta. Semua rasa cinta, rasa rindu dan rasa lega mereka melebur dalam ciuman itu. Mereka berjanji untuk tidak saling meninggalkan untuk saling mencintai.

"Dan segera kita akan memiliki anak yang banyak." Draco menggoda Hermione saat mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kau kira aku ini kucing yang bisa melahirkan begitu banyak anak?" Hermione terpancing.

"Kau kan berang-berang."

"Jangan panggil aku itu, musang."

"Jangan panggil aku itu, berang-berang."

"Tapi kau mirip dengan berang-berang." Draco mulai lagi.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Terdengar perdebatan antara Draco dan Hermione di dalam ruang kebutuhan. Perdebatan yang dirindukan keduanya. Perdebatan bisa membuat mereka saling berteriak. Perdebatan bisa membuat mereka saling melayangkan pandangan mematikan. Bahkan perdebatan membuat mereka saling memaki. Namun perdebatan tidak akan meruntuhkan cinta mereka, malah menimbulkan rasa rindu satu sama lain.

Kadang cinta akan timbul saat orang yang kita cinta telah pergi, itu membuktikan bahwa kita membutuhkannya, membutuhkan orang yang kita cintai untuk selalu berada di sisi kita.

Kadang rasa cinta itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat, banyak orang bilang bahwa cinta juga bisa datang tiba-tiba.

Cinta itu memang aneh.

Cinta. Tidak ada definisi yang kuat untuk menjelaskan apa itu cinta. Atau jika kita bicara soal cinta, maka tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Karena cinta tidak perlu definisi, cinta hanya perlu bukti. Dan cinta tidak mengenal kata terlambat. Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk cinta, dan bisa bersama dengan dia yang kau cinta jika Tuhan mengizinkanmu bersamanya. Maka jangan menyerah untuk dia yang kini pergi dan membawa cintamu bersamanya.

THE END

Maaf endingnya gaje. Maaf untuk segala macam typo dan jalan cerita yang gaje

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review. Salam Manis Cumbu Mesra ^^

See ya


End file.
